Acme Love in Perfecto V2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Rewritten version of the first with a different co-author. Buster, Plucky, and Furrball wind up in perfecto, and this can either be good, or bad for the three boys.
1. Chapter 1

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 1

Originally me and another author did this story, but let's just say things changed and it didn't turn out the way I wanted. This isn't meant to be mean or nothing, but it needed the more looney charm to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another fine morning at -oof!

"Sorry trampling yah Mr Narrator." Said Yakko Warner as he and his siblings ran by.

I hope we don't deal with that many cameos in the future, despite what my horoscopes and fortune cookies say. As I was saying, it was another fine day at Acme Looniversity. And here in Bugs Bunny's class is where we find the usual group of young toons.

"Alright kids, come get your test scores."

The kids groaned.

"Yeah, I don't really like doing this, but it's so you can take our places later in the future."

'Or become sexy costars, like how I intend to be Pepe le Pew's.' Thought Fifi.

They walked up in a line and grabbed their tests with some groaning and others satisfied and the others happy.

"Ha! I won the bet! I did 1 point better." Plucky said, presenting his 18 out of 100 to Shirley.

"Like, whatever." she frowned crossing her arms.

"Come on Shirl, one peck on the cheek, that's the deal."

She sighed and pressed her puckered bill on Plucky's cheek.

"Oh yeah!" Cheered Plucky from the kiss.

"Hmph." 'Like, why do I give this idiot a chance?' She thought.

"Well would you look at that Babs, a perfect score." Said Buster.

"Me too." Replied Babs.

"Sounds like we all did great." spoke Hampton.

"Oui." Agreed Fifi while she sat on Furball's desk. "So Furball, feel like celebrating with za date?"

Furball was about to answer but then...

"Ugh, this is why I hate Thursdays, my nose is so congested from my neighbors giving me ragweed out of spite for no reason. Anyways, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Furball, please come to my office."

"Hahahahahah! This time the principal didn't call me!" Laughed Montana Max.

"Just wait your turn Montana, after I'm through with these 3, I'm ready to blow up at you!"

Max slunk in his chair while the others snickered and the three males got up and left the class. "Oh shaddap."

Later in the Principal's office, he was sneezing into his tissues.

"I really do hate my neighbors."

"Umm...Principal?" Buster spoke up.

"Yeah Buster?"

"Are we here just to hear you complain about your neighbors?"

"No, I brought you three here for something extremely important for you and the whole school."

'And that is?' Furrball asked with a sign.

"A student exchange program with Perfecto Prep."

"Say what?" spoke Buster with Plucky's beak dropping open.

'Oh-no!' Furball signed, in both sign and American Sign Language.

"I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"They're gonna kill us!"

"I can't go back, Danford's gang is gonna eat me alive!"

'We can't call the Justice League because we used up all our favors.' Signed Furball.

"QUIET!"

All 3 gulped.

"Now, me and the principal of Perfecto Prep are trying to establish a friendship between our schools...or at least, I am trying to establish a friendship between our schools." he frowned. "And I picked you three from a random selection so they wouldn't see us for one thing. I want each of you to try and make a good impression when you get there."

All 3 groaned.

"Fine." Said Buster.

"I won't like it, but okay." Said Plucky.

Furball simply nodded.

"Good, now go home."

They dragged thier feet out of the principal's office and when the door opened again...

"Helloooooo nurse!"

The next day...

"Say what?!" cried Babs who was standing with the other toons as the bus for Buster, Furball, and Plucky drove up.

"Non! It simply cannot be!" Fifi said in disbelief.

"I may be a rich jerk, but Perfecto Prep is a school of rich jerks." Montana Max said. "How can you handle more than me?"

"*Burp* Oops sorry, Aunt Slappy gave me a bottle of ginger ale to go with my lunch." Said Skippy Squirrel.

"Like, is this forever? Don't really mind seeing Plucky out of my life."

"Don't worry Shirl, we'll be out of there before you know it." smiled the duck before scooting closer. "But just in case, how about one on the road?" before puckering his bill.

Plucky got slapped.

"Hey Babs, make sure you and the gang give the Perfecto Goons replacing us, a nice long whooping while we're out."

"Trust me Buster, we'll make sure they get the old Acme Loo welcome."

Furball then saw Sweetie Bird. He walked up to the little pink canary. 'Hey...' He signed.

"Uh...hey..."

'Can I have a snack for the road?'

Sweetie Bird frowned at him.

'Can't blame a guy for trying.' he shrugged before grabbing his bag and walked onto the bus.

Everyone waved bye as the bus to Perfecto Prep drove away. They looked down, sad and missing them already. That's when the transfer students arrived.

"Alright, you losers, I'm here with some cool dudes to make your lame school better." Said Danford Drake with Johnny Pew and Roderick Rat.

"Eeyup." Babs said with a Big Macintosh impression. "We're gonna have a lot of fun with these guys."

"Carry these will you." spoke Danford as the three tossed their stuff in Hampton's arms with him stumbling while Danford flicked him a dime. "Get yourself something pretty."

"You heard him Hampton, Carrie them!" Said Babs.

"Read you loud and clear." Then Hampton pulled out some fake blood and splashed it all over their bags.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how much those bags cost?"

"Oh what? You can just get another one!" Then Hampton walked away. "And keep your dime."

"Consider that our way of saying welcome." grinned Babs before letting out a dark chuckle. 'I hope Buster, Plucky and Furrball are doing okay.'

Meanwhile on the bus, we see the 3 boys as they imagine thier greatest fears.

'I can't believe we're heading to Perfecto Prep...wh-what if they...' Then Buster saw an image in his head. He saw himself surrounded by numerous students.

"Buster Bunny? Oh please, no one's gonna remember you, or care. Besides, cartoon rabbits are so dull, cartoon mice and ducks are much better." Said one of the students.

"No! We-we're very funny! Please!"

"Yeah, give him a chance! Narf! Just kidding!"

"We don't need a weak toon like you here. Get out!"

'D-don't cry Buster...'

'Oh-no...I never thought I'd see myself facing Margot again so soon.' Then Plucky imagined the horror.

He's seen running down the hallways into a dead end. He panted while seeing a shadow rise up behind him. "Nononononono..."

That's when...

"Roger Rabbit?"

That's when Roger Rabbit took off his head and it turned out to be Margot in disguise! "Payback time duck!"

"Aaaaaah!"

'Nooooooo!'

'I wonder what awaits me at Perfecto Prep.' Furrball thought in fear.

"Sorry, but I don't serve transfer students." The lunch lady said to Furball.

He looked down sadly and walked away before sitting down at one of the tables.

'Actually, me starving is my version of the norm.'

"Hey loser!"

He looked over and saw students with food.

"You want it?" Then one of them dangled a fish stick over his head.

His eyes widened while following the fish. He jumped, at it, trying to catch it as the students laughed.

'It'd be normal for me to starve, but to force me into starving...how evil.' Thought Furrball.

Soon, they made it to the school. Each of them snapped out of it and made their way off.

As the bus left, they were all faced with the front gate, as a wind blew.

"Welp boys...guess this is our school for a few months." Said Buster. "Let's make the most of it."

"Yeah!" Said Plucky. 'As long as I got my friends with me, I can survive longer than I expect.'

'Let's do i...' Furrball's sign was interrupted.

"Hmph, well, well, well..." Said a familiar voice that Plucky dreaded.

His eyes widened and slowly turned before seeing Margot standing there with a smirk while between Binky bunny and a pink skunk in a green outfit.

"Ugh, of course you're here." Said Margot Mallard in disgust.

"Ch, Buster..." Said Binky in more disgust.

"I was right about Furrball being here?" Bimbette said to herself. "Yay!"

"Buster, remember that bad feeling I mentioned?" Plucky whispered.

"Yup, that's me feeling it too. How about you Furrball?"

'Huh?' He signed. 'Oh-oh, y-yeah...I'm pretty scared too guys.' he replied while feeling nervous actually.

"We're gonna have fun making this school your personal hell." Said Margot before they all walked into the school.

Then the wind stopped blowing.

'I hope we don't die.' Thought Buster.


	2. Chapter 2

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Binky Bunny, Margot Mallard and Bimbette all walked up to poor Buster, Plucky and Furrball.

'I'm paralyzed with fear.' Signed Furrball.

"My legs fell asleep." That's when Buster turned his head."We've been trapped in fanfic limbo for months."

Plucky's bill chattered in fear while hiding behind Buster.

"So Margot, what do you suppose we do to these chumps?" Asked Binky.

"I say hang them up by their feet and let the football team use them for practice. They need new dummies."

"Or...you can let us go and live a honest student life." suggested Buster with hope.

"Nah, but we're still gonna box your face in!" That's when Binky held up Buster by the collar of his shirt, reeling her fist back! But before she could swing, they heard the bell go off. "Ah, carrots! Okay, you 3 are safe for now!" Then they turned around. "But come lunch period, we're gonna beat you till you're mush!"

Then they strutted into Perfecto Prep with their hips swaying, unintentionally shaking their asses at Buster, Plucky and Furrball.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Said Plucky with no hope.

"I hope Babs is having fun." Said Buster.

Meanwhile...

'I hope Buster is having more fun then this.' Babs thought as Danford Drake, Roderick Rat and Johnny Pew were in Buster, Plucky and Furrball's seats.

"Hello transfer students." Bugs greeted. "I'm sure there's no introduction needed for me."

"Please, go ahead and give us the grand honor." spoke Danford with sarcasm.

"Okay, I'm Bugs..." That's when locusts swarmed them!

The guys jumped up and tried swatting at the locusts.

"Ah! What the?!"

"Get 'em off me!"

"They're in my perfect face!"

Then after the locusts left.

"...Bunny." He said, finishing his intro.

"Ugh! Do you have any idea how long it'll take to fix my hair? This doesn't come cheap." frowned Johnny.

"So what? You're building character with these gags." Then Bugs turned began writing on the chalkboard. "You're gonna be learning how some of the most simplest of gags can make anyone laugh."

"Like what Mr. Bunny?" Asked Shirley.

"Well for example, intense head trauma!" Then Bugs pulled out a huge mallet and began bashing it on Danford's head.

"Ow! Oof! Yeow!"

That's when the students started laughing.

"Keep knocking the air outta that windbag." Said Hamton while he laughed.

Bugs stopped while Danford's head wobbled while his eyes rolled around. "Get what I mean?"

"Uuugh, I'll have the deep fried ice cream." Danford said in his daze.

"Deep fried ice cream, that sounds like a new one." Said Bugs. "Alright class, time for my guest lecturer."

Cue the door opening.

"You better not be a mouse or rat, because our guest is..."

'Oh-no...' thought Rhoderick Rat.

"Tom from Tom and Jerry."

"Hi Tom." The class greeted.

That's when Tom saw Rhoderick, and pulled out a fork and knife!

"Ahhh!" he screamed with wide eyes and tongue sticking out before running away before Tom started chasing him around the class.

"Uh...aren't you gonna do something teach?" Asked Johnny.

"Pipe down, I'm watching the master of cartoon violence work." smiled Bugs in a recliner while eating popcorn.

Bored, Johnny Pew then moved his desk next to Babs. "Hey, wanna blow this place? I know a nice nudist beach." That's when he was punched out of his desk, with his hair all frizzed and a a bent lollipop stick in his mouth. "Yeah, whatever."

"Great reenactment of a Johnny Bravo rejection." Bugs complimented. "Now class, while Tom is busy trying to eat Roderick, who wants to be the butt of my next guest's joke?" The whole class then turned thier heads to Danford.

"What? Oh no, not this time." he crossed his arms. "Pick one of the other poor saps."

"But Danford, the exchange program dictates you must participate in class 3 times a day." Bugs said, pulling out the contract.

"Yeah, now go do it!" Said Hamton, as he, Skippy and Fifi lift Danford out of his seat.

"Skippy Squirrel is still here?" Questioned Montana Max.

"Steven Spielberg loves cameos...like the one who's coming up next." Said an unknown voice.

"Whoa!" Gasped Montana who jumped out of his seat to see that Freakazoid was his desk the whole time!

"Class, our next guest for the day is Freakazoid."

"You gotta be kidding me! A superhero this time?" cried Danford with annoyance.

"Yep, and now, antagonist type...lookup."

Danford looked up. "You're not planning on cutting the rope, making that anvil land on me, are you?"

"That's only part of my plan."

"Part of..." That's when Freakazoid kicked Danford up, skull slamming into the still tied up Anvil.

"That's part two!"

Then as Danford is falling Freakazoid cuts the rope, making the anvil fall as well. It crashed on top of him and broke his desk at the same time.

Everyone clapped and laughed.

"Snoresville, you wanna ditch and make out under a tree?" Johnny flirted.

"Like ew! Why would I skip an opportunity for a good grade to go with your narcissistic face?" That's when Shirley levitated Johnny and threw him out the window.

"Shirley, you're supposed to throw trash in the trash bins." Bugs told her.

"Like, sorry Mr. Bugs."

'Why were we ever scared of these Perfecto Prep guys? They're pushovers.' Signed Calamity Coyote.

"Because they've got a lot of money, and that can get a lot of stuff done." spoke Hamton while Danford and Johnny got back up and Roderick clung to the ceiling while Tom tried grabbing him.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"Tom's famous, his lawyer will beat yours."

Meanwhile in Perfecto. The three males looked at their papers while trying to figure out which class they had before being late.

"Oh geeze." Said a worried Buster.

"You won't survive alone." Said Plucky. 'Meanwhile, I shall use Furrball as my meat shield.'

"It's good to know 1st period is within our comfort zone."

'Elective, but what sort of elective should we go with?' asked Furrball via his sign.

"Animation of course." Replied Plucky, let's get some time to relax before having to deal with the roughness the real subjects."

"Wow, who knew you could think of good ideas." Said Buster.

Plucky glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny, ha ha, it is to laugh."

"I think you should try transferring here permanently It's actually making you smarter, you finally figured out what a 'ha ha' is."

"Ooooooooooh!" Shouted some Perfecto Prep students walking by.

"Now let's go, don't wanna miss 1st period."

"But...d-d...ugh!" 'I'll get him one day, I shall surpass my mentor Daffy and give a harsh burn to my rabbit rival.'

Unaware to to them however, they were being followed by the triple divas with the intent to kill.

"Perfect, all in one place, it'll make this so much easier." whispered Margot.

"They're gonna by lunch time." Added Binky.

'I wanna kiss Furball til he suffocates.' Thought Bimbette.

The guys walked into the room they saw on their papers.

"Okay, let's stay close to each other." Said Buster.

They took seats next to each other, but that's when the 3 dark devas of thier destruction came in and sat in front of them.

"Wait...3 dark devas of destruction?" Asked the author.

"Danganronpa 2 reference I hope you'll understand once you see let's plays, play it, watch the anime or whatever else." Said his cowriter.

"Oh, makes sense."

'What are those 2 wierd looking students behind us talking about?' Furrball signed.

"I dunno, but...look ahead." Plucky pointed, seeing Binky and Margot making strangling and punching gestures while Bimbette flicked her tongue rapidly.

"Yikes." gulped Buster. "Think we should try and skip this lesson?"

"Not a chance, we have to participate 3 times a day for this exchange program." Signed Furrball.

"And risk getting my head taken off? No thanks, I'm out of here!" spoke Plucky. That's when the fleeing Plucky slammed into the teacher.

"Watch where you're going, new student."

"S-sorry ma'am."

"I'm no lady, I'm a flamboyant man!" frowned the teacher who was a dog wearing a pink shirt. "And just where do you think you're going? Back to your seat!"

Plucky slumped back. "I don't think we're gonna live."

"Alright class, today in class we have three new students here at Perfecto."

They all walked up to the front and the 1st to present themselves was Buster.

"What up docs? I'm Buster and when I grow up, I wanna be famous like my idol Bugs Bunny."

"Name's Plucky Duck, and I'm gonna be the next big star like Daffy Duck."

"Daffy sucks!" A voice called out.

"No, you suck!"

"Cartoon ducks only exist to look dumb in front of the main character!"

"That may be so in Donald and Daffy's cases, but..." Then a water bottle hit Plucky and knocked him out.

"Quiet class!" roared the dog.

Buster then dragged the unconscious Plucky back to their desks.

'Hi, I'm Furrball.'

"Hi Furrball."

'And I just wanna eat."'

But that's when another guy stood up."

"Hi I'm Ted."

"Hi Ted."

"No! We are not doing the addiction circle joke! Save that for therapy you class clown!" he growled with the student quickly sitting back down.

'So yeah...for anyone willing to take me in...I'm a very hungry stray trying to get a good education for a good job.' Furrball finished.

"Alright, you three take your seats again."

As they sat back down on their desks, they find a note on each of their desks.

'Later at lunch, hope you're ready because I'm gonna stomp you with my lucky rabbit's feet.' Read Buster's death threat.

'Later at lunch, cannibalism is gonna be so delish.' Said Plucky's death threat.

'I wanna take you home Furrball so you'll be both my pet and lover.' Said Furrball's...love letter.

The first two paled while Furrball blinked in confusion and surprise with a blush.

'I'm gonna barbeque your ass, that's what you get for disobeying your mama.' Read the dog teacher's death threat from his mom.

"Ugh! What a bitch."

"Wow...Binky and Margot are really insistent on beating us up." Said Buster "Lucky you right Furrball?"

'How? I've been chased by Fifi around remember? This isn't that much different.'

"I regret to say this but Bimbette is sexier."

Meannwhile, as Danford, Roderick and Johnny are getting their asses whooped...

"..."

"What's wrong Fifi?" Asked Babs.

"I don't, but I think I'll have to spray Buster when he gets back."

"Yeah, and she doesn't want to kill you!" Plucky pointed out.

'Still, one skunk chasing me is plenty and scary enough.'

"Wow Furrball, who knew you were such a pussy?"

'Like I never heard that one before.' he rolled his eyes. 'Can we just do something without getting in trouble?'

"Eh, suit yourself." Replied the rabbit and duck as they pulled out text books to hide the comic books.

Furrball shrugged before he started writing random words on his paper.

Bimbette, lovestruck, just continued to stare at her crush. 'Even the back of his head is cute. I wonder what he's writing.' Bimbette wondered. 'I hope it's a love letter.'

'I wonder if this new poem sounds alright.'

"What's that? A poem for your new girlfriend?" Teased Buster.

Furrball sent him a glare before Buster got a paper wad to the back of his head.

"Huh?"

Binky's eyes turned into knives.

'I heard of staring daggers at someone but this is ridiculous.' he thought with a shiver.

"Hah, she's dead serious." Said Plucky, unaware someone was painting a target on the back of his head.

Margot dipped the brush back in the red paint and made sure the bullseye on the back of the head was spot on.

"What was that about hot girls being dead serious?"

"Oh shut it."

The 3 behind them just silently laughed to themselves because of the torture they have done. That's when the bell rang.

"Good job surviving Elective." Lied Binky.

"The important subjects are gonna be hard." Added Bimbette.

"And after those next 2 periods of torture are over, you're dead meat!" Finished Margot.

'That was bad.'

"You said it Furrball, we didn't get to have any fun." Replied Plucky.

"And the students don't seem to be so fond of us either." Buster pointed out as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"Are those three some newbies?"

"No, they're the transfers from Acme Loo."

"Ick! They better not contaminate me with their wackiness."

"They won't last long here."

"I hope they wrote thier final words."

So many mean spirited things said as they made it to 2nd period. They entered and spotted some three empty seats.

"Time for math class." Said the Anteater Teacher.

Upon hearing math, all 3 groaned.

"Well then, I take it you three are the new transfer students."

"Yeppers."

"Well then, I guess it's only fair to warn you that if you try any of that ACME Loo schtick here, and you'll be in huge trouble!" he frowned while slapping his ruler in his open hand. "Now, for the 1st problem, who can tell me the square root of 81?"

Several hands went up.

"You! The cat, please answer."

'Um...9?'

"..." The class went more silent than usual.

"Lucky 1st guess." he frowned. "You! Duck, what's the square root of 217?"

"Uh...12?"

"...you were close, but still wrong!" he turned to Buster who looked nervous. "Bunny! Square root of 64!"

"8." He answered confidently.

"Hmph, I expect improvement from the duck, but the cat an rabbit, excellent."

The two smiled as he turned back to the board while Plucky stuck his tongue out in response.

And as the teacher began his lecture, the boys started discussing.

'Normal school feels dull but pretty easy if we got through 2 teachers with minimal emotional scars.' Signed Furrball.

"Speak for yourself." whispered Plucky with a grumble.

"I'm sure you'll get it right in the next class." Buster encouraged.

"No talking!"

Then they all took black markers to the foreheads.'

"Ow!"

All 3 then kept their mouths shut through the end of the class. All the while unaware of Margot making a paper airplane with a message on it. She smirked evilly and tossed it at the teacher.

"Huh?" He saw the paper airplane and threw it away.

'Dammit! He was supposed to read it!'

"Mike, keep your foldings in art class!"

"It wasn't me this time teach."

"Then who?"

"I saw who it was." Binky called out.

'Nice save.' Thought Margot.

She pointed to Plucky who shook his head.

"Detention and 50 lines on the board saying 'I will not disrupt class again'."

"But..."

"What? You wanna make it 150?"

Plucky shut his bill and shook his head.

"Good, now as I was saying..." As the teacher was saying stuff, Bimbette placed her hands on Furrball.

"You must be tense, you could use some relaxation." She whispered into his ear.

Furrball felt like he was in Heaven, but then quickly took her hands off in protest.

"I get it, can't trust me because of my friends, but...you'll come around." she winked while going back to pretending she was taking notes. What she was actually doing, was doodling how she imagines her kiss with Furrball. 'My poor friends, I hope I won't get tortured since Binky tag teamed with Margot.'

'Ooooh! I'm gonna get her back for that.' Plucky was clearly not thinking straight as he retaliated with a giant bazooka! Buster and Furrball thought fast and tackled the dumb duck to the floor, to stop him from doing anything cartoony in class!

"Calm down." Buster whispered.

"And let them get away with my detention?!"

'We'll get them back when the exchange program is over!' Furrball was about to hiss.

"But-" Then he saw the dead seriousness in their eyes. "Fine."

The girls giggled.

'They're gonna destroy each other.' Thought Margot and Binky.

"So you won't join them once you and the cat become lovers right?" Whispered Binky.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll join us or I'll join them. But if we fought for our own side, then may we go the way of Romeo & Juliet."

"Uh...don't have to die on us." spoke Margot with a raised eyebrow. "You can have the cat and go to vegas for all we care, but the rabbit and duck are gonna pay, no matter what."

"Okay, hope you have fun cheating on Danford."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Bimbette teased. "And Binky, I hope you name one of your many kids after me." She teased again.

"Wh-what are you implying?"

"When a girl bullies a guy, it just means a certain emotion that Danford and Margot keep on faking."

They looked at her like she was crazy before the bell rang.

"Trust me, you're just as madly in love as I am. It'll happen later before they leave."

Later in 3rd period...

"Class, welcome the new transfer students." Said the history teacher.

All of them turned to the three and just gave them blank or unimpressed looks.

"Heh...bright side, we're away from the girls."

"Downside, the teacher is a big hulking ape."

"QUIET!" The gorilla shouted before all 3 took their seats. "Now then, today we'll be going over the history of the civil war."

They listened carefully until asked a question.

"So ducky, think you can answer this obscure fact about the Civil War?"

"Um...maybe."

"Why did the black soldiers refuse their salaries?"

"Oh, I saw this in a movie. It was because they were being paid less than white soldiers and demanded just as much."

"Correct."

'Bout time Plucky got something right.' Thought Buster.

"Quick rabbit! How many cannonballs were used in total?"

"Uh..."

"5...4...3..." The teacher counted down.

"1034?"

"Wrong, no one knows how many, who'd keep tabs on the amounts of ammo?!"

Buster's ears drooped while the other kids snickered.

"Cat, tell me, what was most common surgery during civil war?"

'Uh...I don't know.'

"It was amputation, the surgeons gave the poor soldiers alcohol so when cutting off their limbs, they would be too numb to notice." he frowned. "Didn't you get any supplies for the classes here?"

"We only got them the moment we came." Explained Plucky.

'Yeah, so we didn't really have time read.' Furrball chimed in.

"Well then for today you may take some time to read the first few chapters, but afterwards I expect you all caught up." Then as the teacher started lecturing.

"Okay, so we got through the 1st half of a day at Perfecto." whispered Buster with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but I'm scared, it's almost lunch and the girls will be there again."

'You scared? No surprise there. Okay, I have a plan, and listen well...' as they discussed, we go to the girls as Margot and Binky are thinking about what Bimbette said.

'That fangirl of a skunk has really lost it.' Thought Margot. 'Me? A crush on Plucky? Maybe in some bad fanfic, but this is real life, I'd never...besides, I got Danford.'

With Binky she was polishing a baseball bat. 'I have no interest in that blue jerk besides causing him all forms of harm.'

Back to the boys...

"So are we in agreement?"

Plucky and Furrball nodded.

Cue the bell ringing.

"Alright, let's get to the cafeteria, when the girls appear, we put the plan into action."

Later, after getting thier food, they made for a table before being stopped!

"Hello boys, miss us?" smirked Margot with her arms crossed while Binky pulled her bat out and Bimbette winked at Furrball.

"Now!" Then they all threw their food!

"Food fight!" Plucky cried out, before running!

"Get back here!"

The girls got splashed with sodas, pelted with broccoli and cascaded with pudding alike as the students did what all schools do, the true universal language...violence.

'The boy's room is dead ahead!' Furrball signed.

"We'll be safe there!"

They got in and slammed the door shut!

"Alright, start looking for air ducts big enough to climb through."

'Found one!'

"Great job Furrball. Okay men, take out the sandwiches and eat fast, we gotta get to 4th period before they do."

They pulled their sandwiches out and bit into them. They chewed as fast as they could and if they swallowed too fast, made sure to finish by drinking water. When they were done they sighed in relief and took a sec to relax.

"Okay guys, relaxing is over, it's go time!"

They crawled into the ventilation system, and with a map they suspiciously found, they crawled to where the map was pointing them too.

"Yeesh, couldn't get these cleaned?" frowned Plucky seeing all the dust.

'Guess Perfecto isn't as perfect as we thought.' Joked Furrball.

"They probably spend all their money on fancy outfits then a cleaning maid." chuckled Buster before they heard the vent start groaning.

"What the?" They made it to their destination...at least where the map told them to go and then looked down. And that's when the vent gave out and they went falling out.

"Oooh, I think my butt got cracked." Said Plucky.

"Butts are always cracked."

'He's got you on that.'

"Hello boys!" Said an angry bunny, covered in ketchup, cucumber water and porridge.

"Oh, uh...hey Binky, you look good." spoke Buster nervously. Buster was given the backhand and then was wrestled to the ground.

"I haven't had lunch yet, time for you to die Plucky!" Said Margot holding a knife and fork. She was covered in ice cream, baby carrots and pulled pork.

"Can't we push dying until next week?"

"No!" Then Plucky was tackled to the ground.

Finally, Bimbette was decorated in sour gummy worms, pork chops, and fish sticks.

"I brought you food Furrball! Come here, eat it off me." She winked while walking towards him with her hips swaying.

'St-stay away! You're just pretending to be affectionate!' Furball signed with fists up. That's when a gummy worm was shoved into his mouth.

"Relax, try some."

Furrball calmed down, still unsure if he should trust her.

'Don't worry, I won't bite, much."

He walked closer, but before grabbing the pork chop off her left breast, he was pulled into an affectionate hug. His face turned bright red while her tail wrapped around them.

"Now come-on already, gimme a kiss." she purred puckering her lips while he went wide eyed and struggled in her grip.

'Oh no!' Plucky panicked in his head.

That's when...

RING!

"*profanity that can't be said due to the rating of this story*" Ranted the girls as the boys snuck away.

"Phew, that was close."

"Yeah, let's keep going, hopefully they're not with us in 4th period." They then sped off, as the girls exited the broom closet as well.

"They'll get theirs." Margot declared.

"I'm gonna turn him into rabbit stew!" Binky declared.

"Roasted duck for me!" Declared Margot.

"Aww, I knew it, you think they're so cute, you wanna eat them up." Said Bimbette.

"BIMBETTE!"

Bimbette giggled at their blushing faces. "Come-on girls, let's not be late for next period."


	3. Chapter 3

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys just narrowly survived the school and were headed to their assigned exchange student homes. The boys were sprinting through the halls before stopping at a water fountain.

'Good thing we escaped them...but now we're in separate classes for this half...good luck'. Furrball signed.

"Relax, all we gotta do is dig out a tunnel with these and we're home free." spoke Plucky holding up some spoons.

"Okay, go to juvie Plucky, we'll grow up to be law abiding citizens and you'll be spending eternity in the stony lonesome while Shirley marries a duck much better looking and richer than you."

"Trust me guys, I..." Then a hall monitor stole Plucky's spoons.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh...just heading to my next period." he spoke nervously while looking up at the bulldog.

They all walked away slowly before the bulldog shouted.

"Walk faster!"

They walked faster.

"Faster!"

They picked up thier pace and went to their individual classes. Plucky found himself in Geography Class, Furrball was in Film Class and Buster was in Spanish Class. But...when they got to their classrooms, someone was waiting for them.

"Hello."

Their seats were coincidentally in front of the girls' seats.

'Oh no!' They all unfortunately sat down.

That's when Margot put her hands on Plucky's shoulders. "Let's count how many punches before the teacher comes."

Binky picked up Buster by the ears. "Why don't we see how tiny I can stretch you."

Bimbette put her arms on Furrball's waist.

"Tickles!"

He jumped and let out giggles while squirming.

"15, 16, 17."

"6 feet? One more and I'll make you tall, dark, and handsome. Minus the dark and handsome."

"Can't we play tick tack toe?" squeaked Plucky in a daze from the punches.

"Sure. Tic! Tack! Toe!" she spoke with three more punches. "I think I liked my game more."

"You must be a living taffy machine to stretch me so far." Said Buster.

"Taffy? Aren't ya sweet?" She said, stretching him further.

"Coochy coochy coo, you like that cutie?"

The girls all had their fun before the teacher opened the door.

"Alright class, sit down."

They all settled down and listened to the teachers as they lectured.

"Pick a partner class, because today is group project day." They announced.

"You may do a project about the teamwork of any culture in the world." Said the Geography teacher.

"You may do any film genre, and I mean any with your partner." Said the Film Teacher.

"You and your partner will do a comedy routine, make as many good Spanish puns as you can." Saod the Spanish teacher.

The boys gulped hearing that while the girls slowly grinned.

"Let's be partners." they all said with a hint of threat.

They shivered and slowly nodded.

"You all have 5 weeks. Good luck."

The girls all giggled as the boys quivered in fear for the rest of the period. After 4th period ended, it was time for 5th period, where this time, they switched dance partners so to speak.

'I have no beef with this duck.' Thought Binky.

'Better not hurt the cat, don't want Bimbette to become an enemy.' Thought Margot.

'I bet Buster can tell me all sorts of stuff about what Furball likes.' Thought Bimbette.

They all settled down and listened to the teachers as they lectured.

"Who can tell me where Bethlehem is and who their most famous person is?" Asked the Geography Teacher.

Plucky raised his hand.

"Yes transfer student?"

"Isreal?"

"Correct, now who's the most famous person there?"

He was about to answer, but then Margot thrusted a pin onto his butt!

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Correct."

He winced and rubbed his behind while Margot snickered to herself.

"Transfer student, can you tell me the entire Spanish alphabet?" The Spanish teacher asked Buster.

'Here goes nothing Buster.'

"Choke." Chanted Binky.

"A, be, ce, e...uh..."

"You forgot de before e."

"Doh!"

That's when Binky started laughing.

"Binky, this maybe a student from our rival school, but he is a student 1st and an enemy 2nd. So for disrupting his focus, a warning. Do it again and you get a referrel to the principle's office. Sorry Buster, I'll give you a 2nd chance tomorrow."

"Thanks teach."

"So who has the balls to talk about their favorite guilty pleasure movie? If you want me to start off, I'll tell you mine. Franken-Hooker, I'd go wild with that girl all night, WOOOOO!" Said the Film Teacher.

'Are they really allowed to say that kinda stuff here?' Signed Furball.

"Oh yeah, we can totally trust this teacher to not talk about the savage pervertedness us students have. Just look at every last sad face, we're only bullying you Acme Loon students because we're jealous of your freedom."

'Our freedom?'

"Yeah, your freedom to be who you want and not what some rich adults are forcing us to be."

'You don't really wanna be a famous cartoon?'

"Actually, I'm forced into the damsel in distress course by my parents. But I don't want that, I wanna be the sexy main character with a shorty for a love interest." she winked while blushing as her tail moved over and rubbed under his chin.

'Uh...what would this sh-short love interest be like?' He asked while a student talked about why they loved Lady in the Water.

"Short, sweet, and silent." she whispered while his face resembled a tomato. "Kinda like Betty Boop, before all those indecency rules and being forced to replace her dog boyfriend with some human guy."

'Uh oh.' Thought Furrball as she started picking him up and placing him on her lap.

"I think you'll like this seat more then just some desk."

'Whoa...' Thought Furrball.

Plucky was taking notes while trying to ignore Margot's spitwads on the back of his head. 'You'd think she'd be the 'grossed out by everything' type.' That's when Plucky turned around and took a spitwad into his hand. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"The indirect kiss." He was about to put it in his mouth, but then...

She slapped him and made him spin with her cheeks turning lightly red.

Binky couldn't touch Buster after that warning. So let's take a look into her head. We see Buster and the Spanish teacher strapped to a rocket, bound for Mars. The rocket lands on Mars and Marvin quickly vaporizes Buster and the Spanish Teacher. She chuckled while Buster himself tried translating the text on the board.

"You're so filthy, do you even bathe?"

'Uh...my parents didn't pay the waterbill?' He lied, and Bimbette could see through it.

"You're bad at lying."

'Okay fine, I'm an orphan roaming the streets.' he revealed while she gasped.

She then hugged him. "You poor, poor creature. I hope you enjoy a warm home cooked meal in whatever exchange student home you end up in."

'Same.' he thought blushing brighter.

"And here's a little kiss hoping it's my house." She puckered her lips, lowered her head, was about to press against his forehead, but then was blocked as the bell rang.

'Oh thank god.' He thought before running.

"Call me?" Bimbette said before Furrball was out the door.

In the hall the boys ran out and crashed into each other.

"Hey guys, how was your classes?" Asked Buster. "The teacher defended me."

'Bimbette invaded too much of my personal space.'

"Margot spat on me, but I countered her."

"Let's get to the next class before they catch up."

They all unfortunately ended up in separate classes, but with different girls this time. Plucky with Binky, Buster with Bimbette, and Furrball with Margot.

Plucky entered Photography class, seeing the only seat left was next to Binky.

'Plucky? I have no beef with him...should I leave him alone?' she wondered as he sat beside her. 'Margot might get mad if I try something.'

Buster entered Home Economics, seeing the only seat left was next to Bimbette.

'Ooh, it's one of Furball's friends, maybe I can ask him about what Furball likes.' she thought while he sat down and he kept on his toes.

Furrball found himself sitting next to Margot in Wood Shop.

'Better not attack the cat.' Thought Margot. 'Don't want Bimbette to kill me.'

'Better make sure she doesn't have plans to make weapons.' Thought Furrball while the teachers came in.

"Alright kids, ready for a history video on the evolution of cameras? I'm just a substitute teacher." Said the substitute.

They nodded before he started the projector. As the movie played, Plucky couldn't help but stare at Binky.

'Wow, Buster has a real hot bully...if they weren't trying to kill us, they'd be trying to kiss us.'

'I wonder if Margot and Plucky actually could hit it off? I didn't like Danford with her anyways.'

'I don't get why Bimbette wants a cat when we've got Johnny here.' Thought Margot as she looked at Furrball build a birdhouse and painting 'definitely not a trap so I can finally get something to eat.' 'Hmm...I guess he's cute, but I don't get it.'

Plucky himself tried not to sleep seeing some of the old cameras and yawned while tempted to pull out his sleep mask.

"So have you noticed Margot has been giving that green duck more attention than her boyfriend?" Whispered a student.

"Yeah, sure she's bullying him, but it's more attention than she gives to Danford normally."

"Wanna bet she's gonna dump him for the new guy?"

"You're on."

'What are they talking about?' Thought Binky and Plucky.

Meanwhile Buster and Bimbette were making stew.

"So...anything you would like to tell me about Furrball?"

"Uh...why?"

"Come-on, I'm not trying to hurt the poor kitty."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, suuuure."

"Do I look like Margot or Binky?"

"Nah, but how can I be so sure you're not gonna hurt Furball?"

"I know about him being a homeless orphan walking the streets."

His eyes widened while she added some pepper to the stew. 'Uh oh.'

"Don't worry, I know how to neutralize it. You gotta tell me some things about Furrball so I can."

"Okay, okay, fine. You wanna know what he likes, I'll tell you." he relented. "Fish, chasing Sweetie Bird, fish, acing tests, uh..."

]"What kind of girls is he into?"

"Definently girls as sexy as you, but...he's been on his guard."

"What can I do to make me his friend?" She demanded, ready to fix Buster's mistake.

"Ask him?"

"Ask him?"

"Yeah, be direct, and assure him that he's safe."

"I'll do it thanks..." she said. "Now wanna know how to get Binky to be your girlfriend?"

"What?"

That's when the bell rang.

"Nevermind, tell you later."

"Rats...that could've helped us." Said Buster as all 3 girls and all 3 boys were in the same 6th period class.

Gym class.

'Great to see you guys again.' Signed Furball.

"I know, last period I heard students talking about me and Margot in a romantic way."

"That's nothing." Said Buster. "Bimbette told me she can hook me up with Binky."

'Can we just focus on a class without them?' sighed Furrball.

That's when the girls exited the locker room in shirts that showed off thier cleavage and shorts that showed off thier big asses.

"Spoke too soon cat boy." ]spoke Plucky who stared at Margot's form. 'Wow! Wish Shirley wore something like that!'

"Ugh, we're sharing another class with them?" Gagged Binky.

"Hey, we could use 'em as shields during dodgeball." Suggested Margot.

"Ooh, good idea, but it won't be as fun if the other team doesn't throw hard enough."

"Let's be serious, we never win against that other class."

Buster's rabbit ears overheard what Bimbette said. And the 3 of them huddled together. "So they never beat the opposing team eh? I bet they'll respect us if we win for this class "

"Or just get more mad." deadpanned Plucky.

"Well, there is the other option Margot suggested. Being thier meat shields. Just imagine, us getting pulverized hard by red rubber balls. Also the students here hate our guts, so they'll make thier throws extra harsh."

'I'll take running around.' signed Furrball.

His friends didn't need to agree, they just nodded.

The gym teacher came out who was a hippo blew the whistle.

"Flavio Hippo?" Gasped Plucky.

"Hello Children, better get ready because we are going to take on the class we always lose to in a game of Dodgeball." Groaned Flavio.

That's when the other class entered. And of course, thier coach was...

"Marita Hippo?" Gasped Buster.

Flavio groaned even louder when his wife stood next to him.

"Why so steamed? The Dodgeball championship trophies still end up in our home."

"On your side of the trophy case."

"You'll feel like a winner later tonight." She assured her husband.

That's when Rhubella Rat, Bernice Bovine, and four swans came out in the same attire with smirks. "Sheesh, and when your chances of losing increase, you get the transfer students." Rhubella mocked, making the other girls laugh.

"Uh, isn't she your friend?" Buster asked Margot.

"Frenemy."

"Frenemy?"

"I can't believe I'm admitting this to you but...there's mostly fake friendships in this school and she's one of them." she sighed while rolling her eyes. "It's win or lose, nothing in between, consider it like living in the wild."

"And in the wild, some predators don't work alone." Said Bimbette.

"Come-on Margot, let's make a truce for now." Said Plucky.

"I guess we should, I hate losing to these girls." Said Binky. "But what do you think Margot?"

"I'd sooner guzzle a glass of lemons."

"What's going on? Giving up already? I always knew cartoon ducks sucked." Rhubella taunted.

That got Margot and Plucky's blood boiling.

"She's like that poor little loon, all talk and no talent." mocked one swan with the others laughing.

"Oh, it is on now! You boys better pull your weight and not make me regret this truce!" growled Margot with steam coming out from her ears.

"Trust us, you won't." Said Buster.

Flavio and Marita blew thier whistles and everyone scrambled to grab a ball! Rhubella's got 3 and Margot's group got the same amount. Bernice started off by throwing a ball at Furrball, but Bimbette deflected it with her ball!

"Try again, and while you're at you can try to burn some of that extra fat off."

Bernice was then hit by Buster!

"Bernice Bovine! You're out!" Shouted Marita.

Binky and Margot saw an opening! Margot and Binky threw theirs at Rhubella, she dodged one while a goose blocked the other with her ball!

"You were close, not!"

Plucky gulped while seeing the other three swans chuck their balls together at him. "Mother."

Margot ran and shielded Plucky!

"Margot Mallard! You're out!" Shouted Flavio.

"You saved me?"

"We're sharing the same enemy right now...I need you guys to win." she begrudgingly admitted while walking to the side.

]"The rumors are true, you are giving him for attention than your boyfriend!" That's when Rhubella threw a ball at the already out Margot! "Sick!"

"Hey! She's already out! You why did you do that?" Shouted Plucky.

"Because it's funny when I attack someone below me." Said Rhubella

Plucky's fists were beginning to tighten before he saw another ball coming for Margot and caught the ball!

"Chantelle, you're out!"

"Aw come on!"

"Th-thank you."

"Let's call it even. You save me, I save you."

They shook hands before Rhubella got Plucky in the head.

"Plucky! You're out."

"Well, guess I'll be watching the action with you." he remarked moving over to Margot who rolled her eyes.

Furrball kept up on drawing thier fire while Bimbette deflected shots.

Buster and Binky saw an opening and attacked another swan!

"I'll go high, you go low."

"As a short person, I take offence to that!"

"No-one cares random student!"

'Stupid rabbits.'

The goose was focused on catching Binky's ball, but was blindsided by the ball that Buster threw! "Gah!"

"Bullseye! Or should I say, swanseye!"

"Giselle! You're out!"

'Why am I having fun with him?' Thought Binky.

"Pay attention!" Said Buster as he tackled her to get out of the way from a flurry of 3 balls!

"Hey! Don't go tackling me down like that!"

'That looks hot.' Thought Plucky.

"Quit staring perv." Margot said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We're supposed to be cheering them on."

"This is getting annoying! Rush Bimbette, she can't block all our shots at once!" Said Rhubella, taking her cigarette out of her mouth!

The others obliged with said skunk starting to get a little tired. Three balls, along with a used cigarette were flying towards Bimbette! She was panting, unable to dodge and block, that's when the balls hit her! And she fell on her back!

"Bimbette! You're out!"

"Furrball, you gotta be the one to take Rhubella out." She said, handing Furball her ball.

He looked at the rat and swans and gulped seeing them smirk arrogantly. 'Uh oh.'

Buster saw how much of an Underdog Furrball was feeling and decided to help him along! He then used his cartoonish antics to throw an exploding dodgeball at the 2 swans!

"Buster! Penalty for using cartoon powers! Since you took out 2 opponents, it's only fair you take someone else with you to the bench.

"Alright, come-on Binky!" He said, pulling her by her hand. He looked at Furrball and winked.

"What are you doing?" hissed Binky with a frown. "You literally just gave them the win!"

"I can assure you this cat will eat this rat!"

Rhubella saw 4 balls on her side! She grabbed 2 and threw them both! Furrball dodged and then deflected, but then she grabbed the other 2 and threw them too! Furrball avoided them as well!

"You got this Furrball!" Bimbette cheered.

"Go-on, let me catch that ball and then you can go cry to your thot girlfriend."

'S-She's not my girlfriend!'

"Ah, well I guess she's just a whore then! I betcha she lied about being like Betty Boop, I betcha she's actually planning on being a porn movie slut!"

Furrball was feeling something angry.

"Why should you care? You don't want any of her sugar, no matter how much she gives you. You and I know very well she's gonna cheat on you if you ever started dating."

"Don't listen to him Furrball!"

Everything Rhubella was saying was making his tail and fur stand up.

"So just stand there and take this like a man." A ball rolled into Rhubella's side! She grabbed it, and then threw it! But that's when Furball hissed! Catching the ball, but he wasn't done yet, he spun around and then throwing it back with more speed and momentum! Her eyes widened before it went crashing into her face. She jumped back and fell on her back. "I'm...calling...Rod..." Then her cellphone got smashed by another ball! She let the unconsciousness take her as they cheered for Furrball.

"Rhubella is out! That means...you...won Flavio..." Said Marita in surprise.

"Yes! Oh thank you tiny cat!"

"You idiots did it!" Said Margot when in the heat of the moment, hugged Plucky.

"You broke thier streak! Finally!" Shouted Binky who also hugged Buster!

They blinked and were stunned before the girls realized what they were doing and pushed the guys away.

"Uh...well...thanks...the truce is over, and expect us to slug you tomorrow." Then Margot and Binky started walking. "Bimbette, come-on..." They turned and saw Bimbette cuddling Furball.

"You were so sweet, defending me with that throw. You looked so manly and brave...how's about I give you a little reward for that?"

He blushed before feeling her kiss his cheek making his jaw drop and steam come out of his ears. Furrball melted from how hot it was and was now on the floor.

"Bye Furrball, the next time I see you, you'll kiss me." She then ran off with her friends.

"Well, that's that for this crazy day at school...what will our exchange student homes be like?" Said Buster, worried.

Meanwhile...

"Well boys, that's it for our 1st day at school." Said Roderick Rat. "Now we gotta wonder what our exchange student homes will be like.

"Probably teaming with bacteria from all that junk food they eat." Said Johnny.

"Now don't worry boys, you'll at least be able to relax after school because you're all gonna be spending the week in a hotel." Said Bugs Bunny. 'Thank goodness they're not going to the hotel I live in.'

"Good, I could go for a swim at the pool." spoke Johnny while winking at Fifi as he passed her by. "See ya around babe."

Fifi gagged as they left.

"That was fun, giving those guys the business." Said Montana.

"Yeah, bullying the bullies was satisfying." Said Hampton.

"On the bright side, we got the rest of the week to turn them into the looney bin." Said Babs. "So you 2 wanna come to my place and plan what we can do tomorrow?"

"Like, yeah!"

"Oui! I need to show Johnny Pew how disinterested I am."

"Great, tell your parents and we'll meet up at my place."

Meanwhile...

"Okay, this should be my place for the time being." Said Buster as he knocked on the door.

"This should be my temporary home." Said Plucky as he rang the doorbell.

'Alright, a temporary home...I gotta do my best to let them adopt me...' Thought Furrball as he knocked.

All 3 doors opened, they met the couples who owned the homes, but when they walked in...

"BUSTER/PLUCKY/FURRBALL?!" The girls gasped.

'This is gonna be some night.' Thought Buster and Plucky.

'Well, I have a good feeling about this family's chances of keeping me.' Thought Furrball.


	4. Chapter 4

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously on Tiny Toon Adventures...

"He's dying you stupid man! Be a doctor and save him!" Shouted Montana Max.

"I didn't know what love was...but then I met you and I really love the feeling of love." Said Dot.

"Why have you been cheating on me with a novel?" Said Babs as she pointed her finger.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! That's not what happened last time, now let's get to the actual chapter!" Said Plucky as we go to their reactions to their exchange student homes.

"What are you doing here?" frowned Margot.

"Seriously? Don't I get enough of you at school?" Frowned Binky.

"Furrball? Th-they chose my home for your exchange student home?" Said Bimbette, trying to contain her happiness.

"Wait, this is your house?!"

"It was just one day." he deadpanned.

He gulped and gave a short wave nervously.

"Ugh, so this poor loser is gonna stink up the couch?" Asked Margot. 'Just great.' She thought.

"No, he's our guest, his 1st night deserves a bed." Her mom was a curvy duck. She had Margot's feather color with long curled locks, wore a modest blue dress and was almost the same height as her dad.

"I don't like that suggestion." Said her grumpy father. He was well built duck with Margot's eye color and hair color with it being a buzz cut. He wore a brown tank top, a gold chain necklace and blue slacks.

"Um, hi." he greeted with a gulp. "The name's Plucky Duck."

"Well, well, well, aren't you an innocent boy." Said Margot's mom.

"So you're the one the school told us about." frowned the dad. "They didn't say it'd be a boy."

"Aw come-on pops, I'm a fun guy!" That's when Plucky a pulled out a fake cigar. He then put the cigar in her dad's mouth, lit it, and then ducked behind the coffee table.

"Hey, what are you-" The cigar exploded in his face. It was covered in soot while Margot went wide eyed and Plucky stood out with a smile.

"Tada!"

'Huh, so tonight's dinner is cannibalism.' Thought Margot, at least dinner would've been cannibalism if it weren't for her mom laughing.

"Oh Margot, your father did that to my dad when we were kids." She then went back to laughing

The duck growled before grabbing Plucky around the throat and started shaking him before giving him a few squeezes making his eyes bulge. "Cocky bird brain aren't ya?"

"Don't you mean, ducky bird brain?"

"Wow, this is playing out exactly how your father met my father." Said Margot's mom. "Okay that's enough, don't beat him up please."

"Oh come on! This punk thinks that's funny? I'll give him something to laugh at!" He said, not looking at Plucky. When he turned his head back to Plucky, he was outta his grip..."What the? Where'd he..."

"Get off you idiot!" and in Margot's hair.

Margot's dad turned and saw red while Plucky fell out of Margot's hair. "You're a dead duck!"

"Now dear, aren't you being a little harsh? He's got the kind of humor you had when you were little."

"Margaret, now's not the time."

"Marcel! Knock it off right now!" That's when Margot's mom got angry.

"Honey! What are you so angry for?"

"From what I've seen, this boy is good. Much more fun than Margot's boyfriend."

"But-"

"At least he's trying to make you laugh and not act like some snob, does that sound like a better choice?"

"Well, I-I-I, j-just stres, yamaha, ricky tabby too tah..." He was tongue tied.

"Now then, say sorry and give him permission to share the bed with our daughter."

"Yeah...look, sorry for my harshness, I'm just looking out for my daughter." That's when he pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "And please...before you have to go back to your school, can you please...please become Margot's new boyfriend? I've always hated that Drake kid."

Plucky went wide eyed and looked at him in surprise. "Say wh-"

"But," he frowned. "You're just sharing a bed with her until I get a mattress set up, so no funny business, got it?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, now I'm gonna go do some funny business with my wife, you're on your own for the rest of the night." Then Margot's parents went to their room.

"Ugh...why my house?" She complained.

'Hey, I should be complaining, I'm sharing a bed with a total hottie but I can't touch her.' he thought while tapping his fingers on the floor. "So...does this mean no dinner?"

"They forget sometimes, but the moment you hear them doing it, it's off to bed. I'll show you where the bed is."

They then enter her room. It was very girly, but also had some expensive decorations.

"Wow, this makes my place look like a bathroom."

"If it makes yours look like a bathroom, then I hope it makes Shirley's look like a Gas Station bathroom in New Jersey." she muttered with a chuckle.

They climbed into bed together.

"Well...goodnight." said Plucky.

"Night." Margot replied.

Both looked up at the ceiling, trying to sleep but failed.

"So Margot, what's the deal with you and Danford? You too are together, but...I feel like it's fake."

"It's none of your business, that's what."

"Sure sounds like my business, you guys used me to try and beat my friends in a competition. So if he can easily make fake friends, he can just as easily become a fake boyfriend."

"He is not a fake boyfriend! We're real, and we're gonna live a good and real love life!"

"Oh yeah? Check out this text I got from my friends earlier today. Says Him and Rhoderick tried making moves on them and it comes with a picture." he replied holding up his phone to her.

"...no..." She said, looking at Danford try to kiss Shirley. "It's a lie, that can't be real." Tears started forming.

"I know it's hard to accept it, but...he's a jerk."

She then turned so her back was facing Plucky. "That jerk! He's gonna get an earful when he gets back!"

He heard her start sobbing and face palmed. 'Great, why didn't I plan this ahead?' He then wondered what to do next and had only one idea in mind. 'Okay...dunno if I'll die, but...she really needs a friend.'

And that's when Plucky hugged her!

Margot sniffled and turned to him with a frown. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm being kind."

"K-kind?"

"You Perfecto poop heads never heard of it?"

"Course we have, it's just...hard to explain."

"Yeah, it's easier being mean isn't it?"

"Wh-"

"If you rich jerks are under some impression of how stupid it is, then I guess this is why Danford is being like this."

Margot sniffled before speaking. "Y-you might have a good point, but it's too late for us students...we have to be like this..."

"Is it really too late?"

"..."

"Hug me back if you wanna change." he offered. 'And please don't yank my beak off.'

That's when she turned around and hugged him. "Thanks loser..."

Meanwhile...

"So you're the transfer student? Eh, I don't see anything to worry about with you." Said Binky's father who had black ripped jeans and an orange vest with no shirt under, and a chest full of tattoos with his hair in a faux hawk.

"Yeah, this'll be like that party she threw last week." remarked her mom who had a beehive style haircut, a sports bra, purple short skirt, short jacket, and black stockings.

"Sorry we didn't have time to get you a mattress, we were just so busy getting ready for a rocking party! So yeah, share the bed with our daughter, and do whatever you like with her! We gotta go!"

Buster blinked as the two walked out while Binky casually went to the kitchen. "They seem like...fun."

"Actually they are the worst."

"Do they beat you?"

"Nah, not the worst abuse wise, I mean the worst as in...they think just because I was born into money that I'd be able to find a way to entertain while they party." she sighed while grabbing some orange juice. "I always wanted to be a big star, but usually the only times I got a role in a play or musical was cause they bribed the judges."

"So that's why you wanted be my co-host when Babs got sick?"

"Yeah, I didn't need to be bribed, I just needed acting lessons."

"Yeah...you needed them badly when I regrettably chose you." he coughed while seeing her give him the stink eye.

"I forgot ok? I figured, hey, it would be easy, but I just didn't get what was so funny in the first place."

"Um, you do know you were just suppose to introduce yourself, right?"

"Oh...no wonder I keep on getting tomatoes and on occasion bell peppers to the face." she remarked while Buster rolled his eyes.

"So are there any acting/drama classes in your school?"

"No..."

"How dare they? I thought Perfecto wanted to be our rivals. They can't exactly do that of they ain't entertaining folks."

"Well they figured if you can't be real and live in the real world then you're just looking at a fantasy world or some junk like that."

"Why can't you just go to Acme Loo?"

"Do they have-"

"Of course we got acting and drama, we have celebrities teaching us." he cut her off.

"Really? I figured all that stuff you guys did came natural."

"Babe, you can't say it's natural when your teacher is Bugs Bunny." he smirked while pulling out a framed certificate. "I even got it certified."

"Wow..."

"I feel like you'd be better off at my school." he remarked putting it away. "I mean, your parents are loaded, so why not?"

"They want me to be 'perfect' so I can party as much as them too. I like a good party as much as the next rabbit, but there's a limit to how long you can stay up...speaking of, getting kinda tired, let's continue in my room."

"Eh? But don't we gotta eat supper first?"

"That's one of the perks of being rich. You don't just get breakfast in bed, the servants also give you lunch and dinner in bed." she replied while yawning. "We can eat in bed, and the maids can clean it up if there are any crumbs."

So they went to Binky's room, got into her bed, and then ordered room service. Or should we say...bedroom service?

Instantly Buster saw various dishes get pushed in which made his stomach growl.

"Eat up."

She didn't have to tell Buster twice as he lay waste to the expensive meal. He choked a little bit, drank some water to force it down, then returned to eating. She giggled a little bit, but then stopped. "Was that a sense of humor?" Buster asked.

"No, I was just hiccuping, totally not laughing." Said Binky.

"You haven't eaten yet."

"So? You can get hiccups without eating."

"Then why aren't you hiccuping right now?"

"Because...I...drat!"

"Ah ha! Gotcha!"

"Okay so you caught me."

"Good thing you got a sense of humor, you'd make a boring date."

"Who asked you?" Said Binky as she pouted at that remark.

"You know, it's a good thing you weren't my substitute co-host, you'd be going nuuuuts."

"Going nuts?"

"Roll the compilation of Babs' torture on the show!"

Then we see Babs screaming while being chased around by Elmyra. Another clip featuring everyone dressed like her and throwing her mean impressions right back at her, making her scream again. Then we see Buster blasting her with a water gun making her scream again. Then we see Babs getting chased around by the inbred possum family from their movie! Then we see her getting super angry as she chases around Buster while he calls her Barbara Ann Bunny, followed by more of her screaming! And then even more screaming and screaming and screaming!

"Yeah, very good thing you didn't end up my co-host."

Binky just sat there...unable to believe what she just saw. "Y-yeah...very good thing..."

"But if you're up for acting, anything in particular you had in mind?"

"I'm very interested in movies."

"P-"

"Make that remark, and your ears are coming off."

"So what kind of movies?"

"Anything, just as long as my parents see it, and actually see me." she looked away. "Sometimes I wish they'd stop with the partying, I mean have you seen my mom trying on skinny jeans?"

"No."

"Trust me, it's not pretty."

'Man, this conversation feels like a scene and she's killing it.' Thought Buster. "Well I believe that if you transfer to Acme Loo and become serious with studying acting, you'll become the good version of Megan Fox."

"Wow, that's one heck of a compliment. Usually no one really lets me talk about the real me like this.'

"That's because you're with fake friends. You don't make them with money, you make them yourself and if you don't mind, I'd like to be your 1st real friend." he offered extending out his hand.

'What a sweet guy.' She thought, taking his hand. "Are you for real?"

"Trust me Binky, you won't regret this choice."

Then the butler came in with 2 glasses of warm milk.

Meanwhile in Bimbette's house...

"Oh so you're the transfer student, sorry I didn't get a bed ready." Said Binky's mom, who's dressed in a pink sling bikini that made her look nearly naked since it matched her fur while her hair was more wavy and went down her shoulders. "But you're more than welcome to share mine."

"MOM!" Bimbette grabbed Furball by the hand and took him to her room!

"MOM!" cried out Bimbette while Furrball turned bright red. She grabbed Furball and rushed him right into her bedroom!

"Hmph, fine you can have that one. I have a hotter guy coming around soon." huffed the skunk walking off while Bimbette slammed the door shut.

Bimbette locked the door behind her.

'What was that about?' Furball pulled up a sign.

"Sorry about that, but...my mom is a man eating beast who will come for anything with the male gender." she sighed while shaking her head.

'So she's single?'

"Throughout the whole day she just does it, she has such a bad addiction that she cheated on my dad." she rolled her eyes.

'When did this happen?'

"Oh about...when I was two."

'Whoa...that long ago?'

"Yeah and...I made such a stupid mistake growing up with her."

'What kind of mistake?'

"See these clothes?" She asked while in an unintentional sexy pose.

'Y-yeah? What about them?' Furball asked while starting to sweat.

"Well, I figured the way she dressed was normal, so for a long time as I grew up I tried doing the same."

'Now she buys you nothing but revealing outfits? Not that I'm complaining.' he idly remarked which made her blush.

She then walked up to him and was ready to slap him for that, but then stopped half way. "Be lucky you're cute."

'So why aren't you with your dad?'

"Well...he said he didn't wanna take a chance." she replied rubbing her neck and looking to the side.

'Of?'

"Of it happening again."

'What happening again? You becoming a slut? I'm sure he can just teach you right from wrong if your mom ended up in the dead wrong.' he replied while she crossed her arms and looked away.

"You don't get it."

'I don't get what? Please tell me.'

She sighed. "I've imitated her for so long, I don't know if I can just suddenly change. I mean I like the outfits she gets me because they're loose and snug, but at the same time a problem since guys like to gawk."

'Have your friends done anything to help you?'

"Well...do you mean actual ones or the guys who stare when I walk down the halls?"

'Actual friends, Margot and Binky?'

"Well actually, they figured if I like wearing this, I shouldn't need to feel self conscious." She said. "I shouldn't care what people think and if any guys try to come near me I make them remember that I'm a skunk."

'Trust me, my 1st skunk girl made me remember she was a skunk.' he remarked making her raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, was she purple with a pink bow?"

'Yep, she chased me around because of a white stripe I accidentally got from some paint. Thought I was a skunk and tried getting me.'

'To be honest, you would make a cute skunk.' she thought with a giggle confusing Furrball. "I know her, she was there when I asked Johnny Le Pew for an autograph."

'What happened?'

"She beat him up, I'll never have a fan crush." she replied while Furrball winced at the mental image. "So I was wondering if you can help me?"

'Help? How?'

"I wanna escape this house."

'You mean, run away?'

"Yeah! You want a home and I want a different home...so pinky promise? When your time here is over, let's find a home together."

'Together.' Furrball agreed as they held pinkies. He inwardly thought though this was a huge thing to promise, especially since they were just kids.

"I'm so happy, we'll be like a married couple, trying to find a house to raise a child in." She then kissed his cheek.

Furrball turned beet red but also paled hearing that and getting a mental image. 'Me and Bimbette raising a child...if I can just convince him/her to not take Perfecto Prep, I think I'll be okay...'

"Hey, wanna try some salmon? We got plenty of it in the fridge."

And that's when Furrball gave Bimbette a tight hug! 'ALLS YOU HAD TO DO WAS SAY FOOD!'

She smiled and hugged back while draping her tail around him with a flirtatious look. "Ooh, someone wants to cuddle." She kissed him again, which knocked him out. "I'll go get your dinner ready." Bimbette then left her room.

Meanwhile...

Meanwhile...

"Oh yes! 5 star hotel!" Said Johnny.

"Finally, I say we check out the hot tubs first." spoke Roderick.

"I'm gonna order room service and ask they have their hottest maid serve it." Said Danforth.

'These idiots, I ain't sending them to a 5 star hotel...but they won't know. Ain't I just a stinker even after all these years?' Thought Bugs Bunny as he drove to the hotel. When he stopped he opened the door for them. "Enjoy your stay fellas."

They all hopped out while hooting!

"Whoooo..." But then they see the hotel's lobby! Mouse traps every 8 inches across the walls, a flickering lamp, dead fish in an aquarium, dust all over the place, a possibly inbred guy at the front desk, the kids running around were covered in fleas and the people were laughing at the one guy who was farting while punching himself in the balls.

"What..."

"The..."

"Heck is this?!"

That's when a bellhop dressed like a clown walked up to them! "Oh boy, oh boy, you must be the dorks that are visiting Acme Loo. Welcome to Big Prank Hotel, have someone you don't like, take 'em here under one of out aliases and we'll make their stay a nightmare!" He then grabbed their bags and took them to their room.

"Now hold up!" spoke Danford with a frown. "We were told this was a five star hotel, not some cheap motel on the side of the road.

"What was the name?"

"Big Fun Hotel for Kings Only!"

"That was one of our aliases! Hasn't anyone ever told you if something is too good to be true, it's a trap?" he chuckled while honking his nose. He then walked them to their room. Roderick barely dodged a plank of wood that fell from the ceiling! Johnny almost got hit by a bullet that flew out of the wall. The bellhop clown pulled out a walkie talkie. "Call the police about a disturbance in room 14, thank you."

They soon made it to their room. He opened it and gestured inside which had dirty mattresses, a broken toilet, and roaches scurrying about.

"Thanks, I guess...now if you'll excuse us, we'll just be taking a nap..."

"Not just yet boys, I see a blue hand print and...we kinda have a history with this unwanted guest." He then pulled out an axe! "Okay Bryce the Hobo, get out of here and I'll chop ya all gentle like!"

"I ain't leavin' till those darn Animaniacs are sent back to the moon!"

"You leave those children alone!" That's when he chopped up the closet door! The door fell to pieces revealing a hideous man, with bad hair and clothes with so many holes in them.

He ran out yodeling while the clown ran after him.

"Come back here you!"

As the door closed, the boys then started complaining about their mattresses. No bed sheets, no pillows, and a huge orange and dried up stain on each.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on THAT!"

"Too bad! These people are so cheap, I'm sharing one entire mattress with pests!" Said the guy in the other room.

"Hey! How dare you call your own wife and children pests?" Said his wife before sounds of a man getting beat up could be heard.

"Ugh, these walls are so thin, we can hear mediocre marriages fall apart."

"I'm gonna go and complain to the manager." spoke Roderick walking out. He then got to the front desk. "Hello, I'd like to complain to the-"

"AH! HUGE RAT!" Shouted the front desk guy as he pulled out a broom and proceeded to beat up Rhoderick with it!

"Ow! OW! Ow! Hey! Ow! Stop it! Ow! I'm a customer!"

"Oh...so you ain't The Rat King?"

"No! And who's The Rat King?"

"He's the guy who cursed this place into being a disgusting, uncaring hotel. We used to be the kind of hotel that had everything before he arrived and cursed the place! I mean just look at this picture of the former me!" He said, showing a picture of a very handsome guy. "If we can just kill him, then everything will go back to normal."

"Right, now where's the manager, I wanna file a complaint."

"Sure thing, I'll get him. Oh manager! There's a guy over here who wants to complain!"

"Pfft! Rat King, what a ridiculous explanation for how this place went down the crapper." Said Roderick, as the manager appeared.

"Hello fellow ra-I mean hello guest, what can I, Fred James do for you?" Asked The Rat King in a very, very bad disguise. He wore only a Fred Jones mask while still wearing his crown and a cape that had "Rat King" sewn on with golden thread.

Roderick felt a brain cell die when he saw The Rat King. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What do you mean fellow r-I mean guest?"

That's when he grabbed the mask and ripped it right off!

"Gasp!"

"It's The Rat King!"

'I sure hope the curse is real, I don't wanna be in this crap hole any longer.'

The front desk guy pulled out a sledgehammer and chased The Rat King! That's when The Rat King collided with Bryce the Hobo!

"Die you bastards!" Shouted Clown Bell Hop and Front Desk Guy! That's when a smoke bomb was thrown at them!

"What in the world?!" Shouted Front Desk Guy

"Ah, my allergy to smoke!" Said Clown Bell Hop!

"Catch me later losers!" Shouted Bryce the Hobo.

"I shall declare war on your school traitor rat! Whatever the name of the school is!" Shouted The Rat King.

Roderick went wide eyed and ran back to the room.

"So how was your complaint?" Asked Danford.

"A giant rat declared war, alls I gotta do is make sure he doesn't know the name of our school and we'll be fine."

"Why don't we just lie sic him on the Acme Loosers?" Asked Johnny.

"Don't try, the rats will know when you are lying and report back to him." Said a guy on the room above.

"Quiet!" called Danford.

"That ain't happening because I got 2 hot babes with me in this small bathtub. That's the premium this hotel has."

Johnny growled and kicked one of the pillows off. "I can't believe this! Someone call my agent and get me out of this place." He said as he started dialing on his cell.

"Nice try, the mountains behind us block phone signals." Said an employee who passed by and overheard the complaint.

Danford, Johnny and Roderick all shouted in annoyance.

"What are we gonna do?"

"You can always find a single woman and take her to your room, there's plenty of hotties who are pranked into coming here." Said a guy sitting in their balcony.

"Ah! What the hell?"

"Who are you?"

"Just a passing by parkour guy, later!" Then he jumped off the balcony and fired a grappling hook, which caught a street light.

"So many crazies here and it's only our 1st night."

"I don't know about you guys, but let's see if that parkour guy is right." Said Johnny.

"I for one am ready to call the principal and complain." Said Roderick. "Besides, what he said is probably crazy ravings."

That's when they heard the clown bellhop walks by while talking to someone.

"And here's your room gorgeous."

"Thank...you..." She said with disgust.

"Don't mind me, enjoy your stay."

"What was that about crazy ravings? I think I just heard a hottie get pranked into coming here."

"Sounds like she could use company." smirked Johnny getting up. "Don't wait up."

"Hey, don't hog her to yourself, I need something after the hard time we've had." Said Danford.

"You wanna cheat on Margot?" Said Rhoderick.

"Don't look at me like that, you cheated on Rhubella with Bernice."

"She came on to me, not my fault."

"Point is, I got 2 cheaters who are gonna come with me to bang a babe." Said Johnny, defusing a potential argument. "Or if you two prefer alone time, fine by me."

"No, I don't care, I just wanna escape this sausage fest." Said Danford.

"Yeah, let's go." Roderick added as they left the room and knocked on the woman's door. It opened to show a tall curvy redhead who was a brown dog, but had a dragon tail while wearing a purple bathrobe.

She looked at them all, then spoke. "I didn't order room service, but I don't mind such a yummy 3 course meal."

All three grinned while she let them in.

"Hope you don't mind my pets watching." She said as they saw her pets.

Their eyes widened seeing cages full of bugs and grimaced.

"Uh...what's with all the bugs?" Asked Roderick.

"I'm an entomologist." She said.

"Eto-what?" spoke Danford.

"I study bugs."

"Uh..."

"You're not scared of bugs are you?"

"Well, I..." That's when a rat scurried past, but was then grabbed by her and threw it into the fire ant colony! They all gulped.

"They just love live prey." She then turned to them. "So you wanna take me one by one or all 3..." They were gone and back to their rooms.

"Dammit, even with gorgeous ones they're crazy!" Said Danford.

"I know, seeing that rat die freaked me out." Said Rhoderick.

"Why didn't we just bring her here?" Asked Johnny.

"Are you kidding? Girls like that like to make all sorts of random comparisons to whatever weird thing they're into." shuddered Danford. "I don't need to hear about those creepy crawlies over and over."

"Agreed, I'll stick with Rhubella any day over a geek like that."

"Oh boys?" She said, knocking on the door.

"Ah! How'd she find us?!"

"I could hear your voice through these thin walls."

"Uh...we're sleeping!" Roderick called out making the others facepalm.

"Let me in, or I break in."

"You wish!" Said Danford. That's when all 3 began barricading the balcony and the front door with beds and the table. But now had nowhere to sleep.

"Oh well, I'll get you guys sooner or later..." She then left.

"Okay...now we have nowhere to sleep." Said Johnny.

"Except the floor said Roderick.

"Fine, we'll sleep there, for now, but as soon as we get up I'm calling the principal."

They got under some blankets, laid their heads on pillows and prepared to sleep.

"Night guys." Said Danford.

"Night." Replied Johnny and Roderick. It would've been a good night sleep, if it weren't for the rock music coming from the neighboring rooms. All 3 groaned as they were forced into such a bad night.


	5. Chapter 5

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Buster and Binky smile as they meet up with the others at the school gate.

"Let me guess, you two had to have those guys at your places until this whole thing is over with, right?" guessed Margot.

"Yep." Replied Binky.

"Pretty much." Said Bimbette.

'How was your night guys?' asked Furrball's sign.

"We shared a bed with a pretty girl, how do you think our night went?" Replied Plucky.

All of them blushed with Margot nudging him with her elbow with a frown.

"Not so loud, we don't need the whole school hearing."

"Sorry, sometimes us guys love to just say things like that."

As they entered, Rhubella was just sitting at a bench, smoking a cigarette when she noticed them walking by. "Hey girls."

"Hey Rhubella." They girls replied.

"You whipped those losers into your personal servants? That's the only explanation losers like them would be allowed to walk next to you."

"How's killing your lungs been Rhubella? I figured after what Babs did you would have stayed away from the stuff." smirked Buster.

That caused the boys to laugh, but the girls to get nervous.

'Uh-oh, a burn that powerful counts as a declaration of war.' Thought Bimbette.

"I guess you could say it to relieve stress from a pair of annoying fuzzballs." she glared.

"Easy there Rhubella, they're still...new and cocky, give them time and they'll learn when to shut it." spoke Margot.

"A...are you defending them?"

"Think of it more as dodging the question." soke Binky urging Buster past her while whispering. "Let's go bucko."

"See yah later Rhubella." Said Bimbette as they all entered the school.

"What happened? Yesterday they were ready to kill them...except Bimbette." she muttered confused. 'Something must have happened, and I'm gonna find out what.'

Meanwhile, Danford, Johnny and Rhoderick were in school, all dead tired.

"Ugh..." groaned Johnny with bags under his eyes.

"Coffee..." yawned Danford.

"Don't worry guys, we just gotta wait it out till Friday and we'll be freed. But for now...let's rest our heads." Said Rhoderick.

All three dropped their heads on the desk just as Daffy Duck walked in.

He came in as loud as possible! Loud outfit, loud greeting to the class with 2 megaphones and he also stomped in very loudly. "HEY KIDS, HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD SLEEP BECAUSE TODAY IT'S A FREE PERIOD PARTY ALL SCHOOL DAY!"

"WAHHH!" screamed the boys jumping up and hitting their heads on the ceiling before dropping back on the desks.

"Look at that energy! You 3 transfer students are totally ready for the all day party!"

"What party?" frowned Rhoderick rubbing his head. "Why weren't we told ahead of time?"

"Excuse you, but this is a cartoon, nothing has to make sense!" Daffy then threw a soccer horn in their faces!

"Ow!" they held their ears while the rest of the class cheered and started dancing.

"Just for today, our brains will be snoozing!" Everyone sang.

"And they're throwing in the opening song from A Goofy Movie?" Said Johnny in annoyance.

"I'm amazed they've got the budget for something like that considering how lame this place is." grumbled Danford.

And that's when Babs walked up to them. "Why aren't you guys partying?"

"We were at the worst hotel ever." Said Rhoderick. 'If I find the Rat King, I will kill him and become the new Rat King.'

"Gee really? How awful." she spoke before whispering to the audience. "Not really."

"Yes, and all because we were given a cursed hotel."

"Cursed hotel? I'm pretty sure our guest lecturer tomorrow is staying at a cursed hotel."

'Oh please let it be a different one.' They taught before airhornes started to be blown into a megaphone.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"I hope my honey back home is giving those acme boys a hard time." Said Danford.

Meanwhile...

"I am having such a relaxing time with you Margot."

"Thanks, finally a duck who'll work together on school work, unlike Danford." she muttered while they were working on geography.

"Now if I actually understand any of this stuff." muttered Plucky scratching his head with his eraser.

Rhubella couldn't believe what she was seeing in the back of the classroom. 'I better assemble some stupid monkey servants and have them put a kibosh to this.'

'Why does the back of my head feel like it's on fire?' Thought Plucky. 'I know Margot ain't staring daggers at me anymore..must be someone else.'

Margot herself had a shiver and glanced at the back to see Rhubella glaring at Plucky. 'Crap, that's not good.' "Don't look now but your next bully is staring right at us."

"Wait, really? But it's the second day. Why would anyone wanna bully this face." he smiled with his teeth gleaming making Margot roll her eyes.

"Cute, but you're from our rival school, no exceptions with the students here."

"Well it's not like it'll be too bad, right?"

"She's a mean parody of Minnie Mouse...so it can be that bad."

He gulped and tugged at his shirt collar.

"Don't worry, she's a friend, I'm sure she won't do anything if I just..." That's when a paper airplane got lodged in her hair. "Then again, I might be wrong."

Plucky then 'plucked' the airplane from her hair and unfolded it. "You traitors and the transfers shall feel my wrath after school."

Margot facepalmed. "Please tell me you and your friends have cell phones."

"Of course."

"Good."

"But I have no idea what their numbers are."

"We meet at the locker rooms, and we exchange numbers there." she whispered as it cut over to Buster and Binky at the time in spanish class.

"You talking to me? Me estás hablando." The teacher said. "Your turn class."

"Me estas hablando."

"Very good class, now I'll be using the baño, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Great, a break." Said Binky.

"I know, you know this school ain't so bad if I'm with you."

"Thanks, but try to keep it down with that or others might start talking."

"What oth..." That's when a paper airplane hit Buster's ear. "Ow." He unfolded it, then refolded it into a paper frog.

"Um...shouldn't you have checked if that was a note?" Asked Binky.

"Meh, if it's important they'll send another one." That's when a paper covered rock hit his head. "Ow!" He then unfolded it. "Rhubella has declared war on you 6, we hope your suffering for the next few days are extra painful." Buster read, before looking behind him.

"War huh? Well we'll show them right?" Said Binky.

"Eh, but it says 6, are they talking about you girls too?"

"We're your only friends here, so yeah."

"But ain't Rhubella your friend?"

"There are a lot of fake friends here Buster." she whispered while we cut back over to film class with Furrball and Bimbette.

"The teacher did say any movie subject for our group project, you wanna make a po..." That's when a sign was thrown at Bimbette. "Hey!"

'Wasn't me.' he held his paws up while she rubbed her head with a frown. 'You ok?'

"Yeah." Then Bimbette read the sign. "You and your precious cat will learn not to cross the wrong line along with your pals."

'That doesn't sound good.'

"I knew these idiots would reject our love and the secret love Margot and Binky hold for your friends."

'Wait...what?' he blushed with a question mark sign.

"Remember yesterday? You can only bully somebody that much if you have a crush on them." she smiled like it made sense. "Trust me, those two are gonna give in, just you wait."

'And how are you sure?'

"They're friends now. I know, I know it'll be impossible to get outta the friendzone, but they'll all realize their love before your week here ends."

'She sounds like one of those talk show hosts who try to set people up on dates.' Furrball thought.

"We gotta get to our friends after school. But before that, we gotta talk about the movie genre we're doing."

'And that is...'

"A porno."

'What?! Porn?! Will the teacher say yes?'

"Hey you! Down in front throwing up the signs." Said the Film Teacher. "I already said any genre."

'Sorry sir.'

"He approved." Said Bimbette, hugging Furball to her chest, making Rhubella's minions angry.

"Rhubella's not gonna like this at all.' Said a member of the Perfecto Football Team before leaving for the bathroom just to text Rhubella. "Rhubella, Bimbette is hugging that cat geek."

"I hate when people from opposing sides become lovers, I'm gonna beat that cat while he watches Bimbette turn into a who..."

"Whoa, that is too graphic." Said Bugs Bunny.

"Fine, I'll do something else."

Later after school, all 6 met at one spot.

"I don't like this." Said Margot.

"How do you think I feel? I nearly ruined my manicure worrying in class." remarked Binky.

'How are we gonna beat Rhubella? She's got an army.' Signed Furball.

"I have an idea." Said Plucky.

"1st time for everything." Said Buster.

"As I was saying, if we can dig up some dirt on that rat, then we can use it against her."

"Blackmail? Well I'm not surprised, that's one of your specialties."

"Hardy har har."

'Well Plucky's got a point, I bet she has a very bad secret she wants no-one to know about.'

"Good luck finding it, there's a reason she's stayed on top for so long."

"But if we work hard, we can find it." Said Buster.

"Maybe, so before we step out and face her, let's exchange numbers."

All of them pulled their phones out before giving each other the numbers.

"Alright, now let's see what Rhubella's got in store for us." Said Buster as Plucky pulled out a machine gun. "Uh...let's not go to an extreme."

"Your funeral." Said Plucky, putting his weapon away.

'Any idea where to start?' asked Furrball.

That's when Buster saw the lost and found box. "We disguise ourselves."

They all put on lost clothing.

"Hope this works." Said Binky. "We all look like fancy homeless people."

"So who leads us?" asked Bimbette.

"Me." spoke Margot and Plucky at the same time making them look at the other. "You? Why not me? Stop copying me!"

"Uh...I'll lead us." Said Binky.

"You sure?" Asked Buster.

"How am I gonna be the main character of my own show if I can't lead?"

"Meh, fair point." he shrugged while Margot and Plucky huffed.

And so they stepped out of the school and saw Rhubella there along with Hector Horse, 2 football team members and Bernice Bovine at the front gate. All of them ducked behind a tree while inching towards them.

"Where are those punks?" Said Hector Horse. "Hey hobos! Have you seen any transfer students with hot babes?"

"Uh, no no, we're just here looking for change." spoke Plucky before spitting on the ground.

"Okay, carry on." Said Hector getting slapped by Rhubella.

"You idiot! Since when are hobos allowed anywhere near Perfecto Prep?!"

They all looked back, only to see they were already gone.

"Get the security guards and have them thrown out!" Hector Horse was slapped again.

"You idiot! Those were the enemies in disguise!"

"Get them!" yelled Bernice.

The 2 football players sniffed the area.

"Got their scent?" Asked Rhubella. They nodded dumbly. "Good! Let's go!"

Meanwhile with the 6...

"Got a plan B?" Asked Binky.

"Yep, so they'll probably have the dogs track us down with their sense of smell. Let's throw them off our trail with a new gag our class has been concocting."

"And that is?" Asked Margot.

That's when Buster, Plucky and Furrball pulled out cologne bottles. "This cologne is special, as in it has our natural scent on it. So if we can lead them into a trap, we can get home."

"Wait, how long have you had that?" asked Margot. "And why do you even have that to begin with?"

'Like Batman, we need to be well equipped for anything.' Signed Furball.

"Besides, my natural scent can drive any lady wild." Plucky wiggled his eyebrows making Margot facepalm.

"Yeah because every lady wants your corkscrew." Buster said sarcastically.

"Oh go eat some carrots."

"I see a broom closet." Said Margot. "Let's trap them in there."

'But what about the custodian?' Asked Furball.

"Well school's over, he won't be here." Said Bimbette.

"How do you know that?"

"You mean you never noticed the guy in a jumpsuit walking to his car?"

"Not really, we've been dealing with actual classes, remember?"

"Anyways, yeah he should be heading home by now, let's trap them all in the broom closet."

"Right!" They threw their disguises in the broom closet and then sprayed the place with their scent. As they were about to leave, Plucky noticed a few things, stayed behind and did something.

"Plucky come-on." Said Margot.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." He said while giggling.

"What's with the giggle?"

"I left a little surprise for them." He said as they started running.

With the two dogs they sniffed the floor while the other three followed. That's when their heads hit the door!

"They must be here Rhubella!"

"I betcha they're filming the porn movie you guys told me about! Let's get them!" Said Rhubella as they went in.

That's when they saw the clothes on the floor.

"Ah! We've been had!" Said Bertha.

"Wait...what's that hissing sound?" Asked Hector.

Rhubella noticed something in the pile of clothes. She picked it up and found a hissing bottle of vinegar, she wondered why it was hissing until she saw the empty box of baking soda in the corner. "I hate Acme Loo."

All of them got hit with the explosion while it shook the school slightly.

"I got them with the baking soda bomb!"

"Plucky you mad genius." Said Buster.

Margot was very impressed as they made it past the front gate. "Pretty quick thinking, I'm slightly impressed."

'Just you wait, I'm gonna impress you in a way where you kiss me.' Thought Plucky.

'Oooh, I can already imagine her smiling at him.' thought Bimbette.

"How'd I do for leading the charge?"

"Needs work Binky."

"Got it. I'll make sure to take more initiative in being the leading lady."

'But wait, we didn't find out Rhubella's secret.' signed Furrball.

"We'll try again during lunch period, I heard students talking about a rumor regarding Rhubella." Said Buster.

"Fine, but if she finds out what we tried she'll really be livid." spoke Margot.

'Don't worry, one of the best things about learning from legendary cartoon characters is how to be stealthy enough for a surprise attack.' Signed Furball.

"Well we'll be going now, we got a project due on Friday and we still haven't figure out what to do for our Spanish Class." Said Binky as she took Buster's hand and went home.

"Yeah I better get going too, me and Furrball here have a 'project' to work on." Bimbette giggled before getting Furrball and going.

"Guess that just leaves you and me...what culture should we do?" Asked Plucky.

"I dunno, let's take a walk through the park, maybe we'll find some inspiration." she shrugged with boredom. 'I hate this stupid project.'

At the park they walked around before sitting at a bench in front of a pond.

"Alright son, to feed the duck, you simply throw the bread crumbs at them." Said a man.

His son threw breadcrumbs at Plucky and Margot.

"Uh...wrong ducks son. Sorry about that."

Margot growled while Plucky huffed while eating some of the crumbs. "Buzz off!"

So they sat down, soaking up the quiet, seeing geese, ducks, and swans all swim by.

'Hmm...' Thought Plucky.

'Hmm...'Thought Margot.

"You got and idea?" They said in unison. "Yep, wanna do a project on our fellow waterfowl?" They also said in unison. "Ok that sounds great! Alright now stop copying me, stop it! I just said stop it!" They then put a finger on each other's bills, then took turns taking their finger off and Plucky started to speak.

"Waterfowl culture should count as a culture, there's plenty of us talking ducks and those swans at your school." Said Plucky.

"Yeah...but I never celebrated my own culture before." Said Margot.

"What?"

"Heh...being so rich I ignored it..."

"You crazy quack!" That's when Plucky grabbed her hand. "Come-on, I'll show you what our culture is like."

Later...

"So this is the most dangerous part of duck culture." Whispered Plucky.

"Why are we trying hide from a videogame character?" Whispered Margot.

"We're reenacting the duck holocaust, a time called Duck Hunt." he shivered while she raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hey! That game is way more deadly and horrifying than people realize. Why my great great great great grand-uncle got shot down while that dumb dog laughed about it."

"Um, how is a cuddly dog supposed to be the duck equivalent of a naz-" That's when it grabbed Margot, forced her down and bared its teeth!

"And you died." Said a coordinator.

The dog got off her as she was escorted out of the field.

'Okay, I guess I better read up on duck history after this.'

Later...

"So why are we jumping around and flailing our arms again?" Asked Margot.

"We're trying to be Donald Duck's type of angry." he smiled while they wore the same sailor suits. "And what better way to act like him then to dress up as him too?"

"I look like a dork." she deadpanned.

"You look like a japanese school girl. Now come-on get into that rage, Shirley is sure better than you in the angry department." he smiled while flailing his arms around and tried yelling out. "Get mad!"

Margot sighed and closed her eyes before thinking about something angry. Then she thought about the picture of Danford cheating on her. "Danford...THAT 2 TIMING SON OF A BITCH IS GONNA WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" She shouted while in perfect form.

'Whoa...' Thought Plucky.

Later...

We see Margot and Plucky with boxing gloves.

"One of the best things of being a duck is being able to duck."

"But everyone knows how to duck."

"But we have much faster ducking reflexes than anyone else."

"So you want us to literally just try and swing at each other?"

"Don't worry I'll stop my punch before I hit your pretty face."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"You on the other hand, you can try hit me. I mean you can just get your revenge right here."

'He's gonna let me get revenge? I can't...we're friends now...or can I?'

"I'll let you have the 1st shot."

'He's so much sweeter than Danford, I don't deserve a friend like this...' she thought before swinging and knocked Plucky out on his back with a loud ding. 'But I do admit, that felt a little good.'

"Next." Said Plucky.

Later...

"Now for the sweetest part of the duck culture." Said Plucky as he gave Margot a headset with a microphone.

"And that is?"

"Being a motivational speaker to the ugly ducklings."

"We're gonna motivate ugly people?"

"Ugly people, people who can't find a place where they belong, people who lack hope...you know people who need cheering up."

"And again, YOU'RE gonna be part of it?"

"Even I take pride in the duck culture and wanna help it out."

And so they got out there onto the stage.

"Testing, testing is this thing on? I'll make some funny sounds and if you laugh then it's on."

A bunch of ducks looked at them confused with some tilting their heads.

"Okay...no sense of humor in this crowd." he deadpanned while Margot snickered.

Margot then took the mic. "Sorry about my idiot, now let's get to helping you guys truly realize you're not ugly ducklings, but a beautiful swan waiting to appear."

All of them were still confused, but listening.

"Look, sure you may look awkward or you get rejected by everything in life, but hey! That means you have time to grow! Time to improve yourself! Time to make yourself become much better and have those jerks regret the day they told you no! You can do it! Realize you are more than what people call you! For the sad people, you can either take a regrettable revenge or end it all, but that's just the easy way and only losers take the easy way! If you can overcome your sorrow and ignore the pain till things finally go your way, you will win!" She said to them all.

'Whoa...where'd all that come from?' Thought Plucky.

The ducks looked at each other before crying out together.

"You people have a golden opportunity to find a kinship between the someone in this room, make a friend, lover, or partner in crime."

That made them really start quaking.

"You're really getting them going, anything else you wanna throw in?"

"Well why don't you pipe in?"

"I was gonna, but you're killing it, how could you not know how duck culture works?" Asked Plucky.

"It may be my 1st day embracing it, but I'm gonna show my newfound love for it." She said before turning to the audience. "Now go everyone! Go and be the swan you were born to be!"

They all ran out leaving Plucky and Margot alone.

"That was some incredible work."

"Thanks, it felt pretty good."

"Now that you know how the culture works, let's get to writing those papers." Plucky went ahead of her.

'I had fun with him...he was a great person...why is my heart beating so fast?' she wondered while looking down at her chest to see it making an imprint as it beat. 'That's just weird.'

"Hey Margot come-on."

"C-coming." She said before catching up. 'Not sure what happened there, but I hope it's not a problem with my health.'


	6. Chapter 6

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night time as Buster and Binky were in her room, talking.

"So for our project...I got nothing." Said Binky

"That's okay, I have enough material for the spanish comedy routine. What he have to do now, is figure out how we're gonna stop Rhubella from picking on us while we're in Perfecto." Said Buster.

"Well the only chance is we either get it out of one of the others who follow her, or we could just like, follow her without her knowing."

"You mean stalk her?" asked Buster before rubbing his chin. "It's sneaky, deceiving, and just what we might need."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"You're rich aren't you? Bail should be easy incase we get caught." he waved off with a smile.

"True, but if we get put in jail that'll go on my record for my acting career."

"Well that's why we gotta be extra careful." he winked. "If there's one thing me and my pals learned, it's how to be sneaky."

"How come I feel what we're gonna do for the stalking, I'm not gonna like?"

"Just trust me, it might be different than what you expect, but it'll get the job done." he gave a thumbs up.

"I trust you."

"Great, now let's get you fitted for multiple disguises."

"Why can't I borrow your disguises?"

"Eh...let's just say they might be a bit too small for your...figure." he blushed while saying that. Buster was then smacked!

Later...we see Rhubella at a restaurant, texting Roderick. Buster and Binky walked by, disguised as nerds, observing 3 tables away from her. Both had dorky glasses, suspenders, and white shirts while Binky rubbed her arms.

"I feel like taking three showers after this is over."

"Could be worse, you could end up walking in the middle of a crowd of nerds, those poor guys wouldn't leave you alone for a minute." chuckled Buster with Binky sticking her tongue out.

Rhubella bit her lower lip and rubbed her legs together as she texted her boyfriend.

"What in the name of Spielberg is she doing?" Buster whispered.

"I think she's sexting." Replied Binky. "In a public place to boot, shame on that bitch."

"Eh, what's sexting?"

"Wait, how can you not know?"

"Not know what?"

"Sexting, it's when 2 people text naughty words to each other." She explained.

"Wow, not even phones are sacred. Then again, were they ever sacred to begin with?"

"So is this good blackmail?"

"No, we need to get something crazier." he muttered while seeing her stand and walk off. "The target's on the move."

They pursued her to her house where they disguised themselves as servants. Binky a maid and Buster a butler while carefully going in through the kitchen.

"Be Careful not to give me a peek." Buster whispered.

"Look, and these heels make sure you ain't breeding with Babs." She whispered back as they followed Rhubella into her bedroom.

"Okay monkeys, clean up my room while I prepare for one of my suitors."

"One of your suitors? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Asked Binky as she swept her floor.

"Mom and dad don't like Roderick, so when the suitors come, I lay a boobie trap." Rhubella explained as she started stripping infront of them and changing into a see through nightgown.

"A booby trap...and what would that be?" Buster asked, trying to look away and put her clothes in the laundry hamper.

She then pressed a button, and Binky fell down a trapdoor.

"Whoa! What happened to her?!" Gasped Buster.

"She fell into the laundry room. The suitors all fall into a basket filled with help's stinkiest work clothes, they run out of the laundry room, and then are chased out by the guard lions."

"Excuse me but...guard lions?"

"Yep, now when you're done cleaning, tell me which pose makes me look like appetizing bait."

"Yes ma'am."

After that, they are seen pursuing Rhubella again.

"That was awful." Binky commented.

"Really? It was pretty awesome for me." Said Buster. 'I also got away with sneaking a pic of that hot rat.'

"Just don't go drooling or we'll get caught." frowned Binky rolling her eyes.

They then see Rhubella look behind her before walking into the boy's locker room.

"Oooh, this might be it." grinned Buster. They peeked inside as Rhubella was nude and surrounded by the football team.

"Line up boys, my boyfriend is still out of town and a girl has her needs."

Buster and Binky went wide eyed with Binky holding her phone up and started to take silent pictures on what was going on inside.

"Yep, this is perfect blackmail." Buster whispered.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em, mister." Said Binky. "You're not allowed to touch yourself while I'm awake."

"I might be a rabbit but even I have self control you know."

"If you can prove how good your self control is, I might give you a nice going away present."

"Do you mean i-"

"I'm joking, oh my god." She said before seeing the football team rub tissues all over her soiled fur. "That should be enough pictures, let's get outta here."

Binky and Buster rushed out of there while taking a taxi back to Binky's house.

"That was a close one, you did really good for a co-host." Buster complimented.

"Thanks, but the real kicker is when we get that rat put in her place."

"Revenge feels good when it's a jerk who deserves it."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She then hugged Buster. "Thanks a lot."

"Eh, no problem." he smiled hugging her back.

"You're my hero Buster." She said, blushing.

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me turn red." chuckled Buster while trying to still look cool.

"Okay lovebirds, here's your destination." Said the taxi driver.

They exited the taxi and Binky pulled out her house key. She opened the door and got them inside while Buster plopped down on the couch.

"When I'm done relaxing, let's get to rehearsing our spanish comedy routine for Spanish Class." Said Binky, as she sat next to Buster.

"Oh shoot, I forgot we had to do that."

"Don't worry, as I said, I have all the material we'll need."

Meanwhile at Bimbette's house...

"So, what would the story be for our porn movie?" She asked while grinding against Furball.

'Wait! We're still in school! C-can't we make it...softcore?' Furball signed.

"Hmmm, that might work, but we still need a good story."

'Umm...well, how's about a heartwarming story about old friends meeting from opposite sides of class? A hobo and a wealthy fall in love and then fuck.'

"Okay, and I want 3 sex scenes."

'B-But it's softcore, doesn't that mean we don't show it?'

"Yeah, but let's make those sex scenes as hot as possible." she winked making Furball's face turn red.

'Okay...softcore...this should be fun.' Furball thought.

In the 1st sex scene, we see him lying on top of her. The camera focused on Furball, above the belt as his body, holding onto Bimbette, jerked forward.

"Oh Jay." Moaned Bimbette.

'Oh Rachel.' Furball signed.

"You're so gentle."

'I missed you so much Rachel, I can't believe what your parents did to me!'

"Well it's over now Jay, the money is mine and you're mine!" She shouted.

'Have all my kids!' He shouted in sign form.

"Oooh yes!" Bimbette moaned.

After that, they were preparing for the next sex scene.

"Okay Furball for this next sex scene, would you like to spray my face with mayonnaise or sunblock?"

'Sunblock.'

"Good choice." She said, handing him the bottle.

In the 2nd sex scene, it's a close up of Bimbette's head as she moves it back and forth.

'Ah, oh yeah, keep going.' Furball signed before the camera panned to him and his went wide. 'I'm gonna cum, lemme do it on your face!'

"Oh yes! Do it!" We then see sunblock covering Bimbette's smiling face.

Later...

'Wow, we sure made great time with this movie.' Said Furball.

"Do good with this last sex scene and I'll give you something that isn't softcore."

'I-I-I'm good, really.' he blushed with his hands up and steam leaving his ears.

In the last sex scene, Bimbette and Furball are seen kissing each other as their lower sections are covered by a blanket.

'I'm so happy you agreed to marry me Rachel.'

"Anything for you Jay, and I heard Bailey got interested in Mike."

'Sounds like another one less hobo on the streets.' Signed Furball before the camera focused on Furball's ass in the blanket as it went up and down.

Bimbette moaned as Furball shook his ass faster.

'Let's cum together my beautiful bride!'

"Jay!" She then screamed so hard, her mom in the other room heard it.

"Quiet down! I'm busy right now!" Her mother shouted.

Later...

"That should be enough for our porno." Said Bimbette. "Thanks for baring with me, I'm sure your 'cat toy' must be in some need of help."

'As I said, I'm cool!' he spoke up backing away while pulling a picket fence from behind him and put it in front of himself.

"If you don't want any fine, but I'd like to make a bet."

'A bet?'

"Let me hear you say no, before the end of the week, if you can't then we gotta get crazy." she winked making Furball gulp.

'What's to stop me from just saying no to the bet?'

"I'll feed you to my horndog of a mom."

'...Fair point.'

"Now get to learning how to speak, or else I'll be teaching our kid how to." She giggled before going to the bathroom.

'I dunno if I wanna win or lose.' Signed Furball.


	7. Chapter 7

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All 3 groups managed to finish their projects on time, but now they had a whole bunch of free time. Unsure of what to do next.

"Hey Plucky." Said Margot.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Since you showed me Danford was cheating on me, I think it's only fair I cheat on him before I tell him it's over."

"You mean..."

"No, not like Rhubella, just a date...not sure with who though." She lied, she was actually considering asking Plucky.

'Wait, why would she bring this up out of nowhere? It's not like it's my job to give her permission.'

"What do you think? Do you know anybody who'd like to have a fun night with a beautiful duck like me?" She said, winking.

Hearing that finally made Plucky get a lightbulb and started jumping up and down. "Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Hmmmm..."

"Me! Please let it be me!"

"Hmmm...okay, yeah. You, you will help me cheat on Danford."

Meanwhile, within Plucky's brain, the brain cells were all partying while pouring sports drinks all over each other.

"Woohoo! Lucky!"

"Aww yeah, let's do everything in our power to get a kiss."

"What about Shirley?"

"He ain't dating her, he just got a kiss from her."

"But Shirl's our go to gal."

"And has she ever just kissed Plucky without something like prom or losing a bet?"

"Yeah I guess, maybe we'll finally help this guy get a steady girlfriend."

"We may wanna let him get back to it, he's just been jumping there without any coherent brain function."

"Crap, you're right." They all then ran back to their cubicles.

Back to Plucky and Margot.

'He's been at it for 10 minutes, is this what being a Looney Toon is like?' she thought with Plucky jumping with a cross eyed expression and his tongue hanging out before falling down and shook his head blinking.

"Woah, where was I?"

"Ahem."

"Oh, right...I guess I was just so happy."

"I understand, but don't be like that tonight, otherwise the cops might take you to the looney bin."

"Righty-o."

Meanwhile with Buster and Binky.

"Welp, we've done some great rehearsal." Said Buster, covered in guacamole.

"Our routine is sure to get an A." Replied Binky, wiping salsa off herself.

"This calls for a nice cool glass of carrot juice, on me."

"You pay for a lady's drink? What a gentleman." she teased with a smile.

"I'm serious doll, I'll buy yah a drink or 2."

"Ooh, aren't you the flirt. Alright, let's go."

Later...they found their way to the nearest bar in town.

"Hey barkeep, a few glasses of carrot juice, and keep 'em coming." He called as they sat down.

'Not sure how much he can afford, good thing I brought some money too.' Thought Binky.

The barkeep went ahead and squeezed carrot juice out using a juicer, put them in glasses, added ice cubes, and then slid them over to the two.

"Thanks." Buster then chugged his carrot juice like a champ, and let out a belch.

"Hmph, rude."

"We're at a bar, rudeness is okay."

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING!" Then a big bald biker slapped a just as big man who was also bald and with a ton of tattoos.

"NO IT WASN'T!" The man replied with punch and that's when they started punching a lot more.

"Security." Said the bartender.

That's when the Monstars appeared.

"Okay guys, time to get lost." Said Bang as Blanko picked them up, effortlessly with 2 hands.

"Damn it!"

"So you see, while your parents are out partying, we can be out partying too."

"Sounds good to me." That's when Binky put her arm around Buster, chugged her carrot juice and belched in his face.

"Hey! That went through my head." he laughed. "I didn't know you were the burping type."

"It's not like any of my quote un quote friends are gonna see this." she chuckled while getting another glass of juice.

Buster got another as well.

"Every time I head out, some jerk has the courage to ask if I'm a whore, and I always give them my hardest right hook."

A guy attempting what Binky just said walked away.

"Sounds like you got some strength to ya."

"I lift weights on the weekends."

"So yah beat them till they're your color?" Buster joked.

"If it comes to that."

"Cool, maybe I can ask Warner Bros. to see if you can be in a cartoon where you box Tasmanian Devil." He then drank his carrot juice.

"You'd really ask them if I can star in my own cartoon?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, you're such a good guy." She said. 'Too bad he's with Babs.'

"And you're a pretty fine bunny yourself."

"Well, you ain't too bad also."

That made them blush. They sipped their juices while it turned into an awkward silence.

'Are these kids about to get drunk off the atmosphere?' Thought the bartender.

"...You must really miss your girlfriend, huh?" Asked Binky.

"Nah, everything was pretty good before I left."

"You don't miss her?"

"We ain't dating or anything, I danced with her, I got lucky when she kissed me, after that, I make her angry with pranks while also calling her Barbara Anne Bunny."

"Uh...hey, is there a Buster Bunny?" Called the bartender holding the phone.

"Yeah, here."

"It's for you."

Buster took the phone and answered. "Hello?" A pink fist made contact with his right eye, bruising it!"

"Don't call me that!" yelled the phone with Buster's face caved in before the call ended.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Nope, usually I escape without a scratch when I call her that." he remarked before his face puffed back out.

"And that's your co-host?"

"It's not so bad, her anger is hilarious, that's why I escalate it each time and I always escape." he snickered while letting out a burp.

"Were you gonna do those things to me if I became your co-host?"

"Probably."

"I can totally see myself trying to kill you." Binky told him before burping again. "But then again, you could've went with sketches where you attempt to trick me into kissing you."

"Knowing Warner Brothers they'd want to hold back until valentine's day, or if the series started getting stale."

"I know, but you know...knowing you're single kinda makes me..."

"What?"

"Think that maybe I can be on the show as the girl that distracts you just by walking by?"

"You mean do what Jessica Rabbit is great at?"

"Yeah, exactly like that, and who knows, maybe I'll get a bigger role, like a love interest or damsel in distress." she winked making him blush while getting a mental picture of the role.

"Yeah, now that sounds like a great idea." He said. 'Especially if I get to be hugged between those amazing tits.'

'He's gonna be thinking about me all day with that in his head.'

They kept on drinking until an order got mixed up. They drank the cups without noticing they weren't orange.

"Whoa...what happened?" Binky said, starting to feel woozy.

"Oh boy, I've felt this before in a banned episode." he chuckled before looking in the cup. "This is gonna be reeeal good."

"Really? How good we talking?" She asked as he pulled her close.

"Well, me and my pals tried out this one bottle right? And we were feeling like we were on top of the world."

"Oh really? What happened after you fell off the world?"

"We actually drove off a cliff and became angels."

"So you're dead right now?"

"Nah, we faked out the audience by not ending up in Heaven, but in the school's auditorium." he chuckled. "In short, it was one big huge psa episode to tell kids not to drink, but what I should have mentioned is you can drink ALL you want when you turn legal."

"If you were allowed that kind of episode, I'd like to see what a PSA of young couples having sex would be like." She said as her head moved closer to his.

"Heh, I don't think even we'd be allowed to get away with that, but it sure would be hot."

"Yeah, hot like this." She then pressed her lips against his, Buster kissed back and wrapped his arms around her's.

'Oh yeah!'

She then took is a step further, sticking her tongue in, he felt it, and started sliding his as well. They broke the kiss and pouted before getting up and leaned against each other.

"I felt sparks." Said Binky. "Wanna go steady?"

"Let's try again when we've sobered up and see if there are actual sparks." Said Buster.

Later that night...

'Oh yeah, kiss your girlfriend goodbye Danford, she's gonna be all mine after this.' Plucky thought while he waited for Margot to finish changing.

Plucky waited for Margot to finish changing the only a guy like him knew how, peeping in on her through a tiny hole in the wall.

'Hee hee hee hee, oooh yeah, check out that duck ass.' He thought. 'And Buster said doing this was a bad idea.'

"Hmm, skinny jeans or short shorts?" She then chose skinny jeans. 'This let's go with this, show off my curvy ass, if I'm gonna cheat on Danford, might as well risk it if things go further beyond just a kiss tonight.'

'Oh mama, Plucky likes.' She raised her ass up, showing off her panties before pulling the pants up. 'Yes...now please turn around, and take your top off, I wanna see them duck-cups.'

"Hmm, now what top to go with it?" She debated between a midriff and an open chest sweater.

'Come on, just turn around, I gotta know the size!'

She turned while also choosing the sweater.

'Yeah baby! Those are some great tits! And holy shit, she's putting on an open chest sweater for our date!' he thought with his tongue rolling out and onto the floor.

After getting dressed she walked to the door.

'Oh crap, gotta go and look like I was doing nothing.' he rolled his tongue up and quickly leaned against the wall with a 'cool' pose.

"Hey Plucky, what do you think?"

"You look decent." he tried waving off, failing to actually sound cool.

She then walked up to Plucky. "Trying to be the new Danford already?" She said chest pressing against his. "Now, be honest."

His eyes widened before popping out to stare at the chest and went back into his head with a gulp. "Y-Y-You look good, real good!"

"Thought so." She then kissed his cheek. "If you want one on the lips, I expect a good time."

"Yes ma'am."

Later, we see them holding hands at a carnival.

"Step right up, knock down the milk bottles, get a bootleg plush of your favorite characters."

"Wanna give it a try?"

"Yeah, just you watch, I'm gonna win you that bootleg plush of Howard the Duck." he smirked walking over to the stand. "Hey pal, deal me in."

"Here yah go son, just don't cry when you lose." The vendor then gave Plucky 4 balls.

"I won't because I'm gonna win." he smirked before spinning his arm and threw the first. He made a curveball that literally curved around the bottle and knocked it down from behind! "Ha!"

"Beginner's luck, you gotta knock down all 3 bottles to get the bootleg merch that Marvel is gonna sue me for."

"No prob, I could get this next one with my eyes closed." He closed his eyes, the guy running the booth pulled out a baseball mitt, but Margot clocked him in the eye before he could stop Plucky's throw.

"Don't even try it buster." She said as Plucky knocked another one down.

'Drat.'

Now Plucky took aim at the last bottle. "Hey, check this out!" He then threw the ball and it bounced at the bottle before hitting it.

"How'd you do that with a solid hard ball?"

"I'll never tell."

"Eh, regardless, here you go. An unapproved plushie of Howard the Duck." he grumbled handing it to Plucky who gave a smug grin.

"Aw-yeah, see babe, like I promised."

"Great job Plucky, I'll have this guy replace the lame giant teddy bear that Danford got me on our 1st date." she smiled as Plucky handed it to her and they walked away from the stand.

"So whatcha feel like next?" Asked Plucky before hitting a gated off area.

"Hey! Get away from there." Said a guy, who was running a ride.

They looked up and saw they were at the bumper cars.

"Ooh, let's get bumping." Said Margot, grabbing Plucky.

'I hope to get bumping you before we leave.' Thought Plucky before they got into a green bumper car. They then saw Rhubella getting into a blue bumper car with Edgar Elephant.

"Feel like ramming them off the road?" Said Plucky.

"Hell yes." she grinned with a devilish grin. "Let's see them go flying out of here."

The person operating the bumper carts turned them on and now Plucky and Margot were bumping others out of the way to get to them.

"I can't remember the last time I was on one of these." Said Margot.

"Betcha you were trying so hard to be perfect, you forgot what fun was."

"Act smug about it and I'll bump you too."

"Don't worry, I won't be a smug prick, that job is for most of the Perfecto Prep students."

Then they bumped Rhubella and Edgar.

"Ah! What?" Gasped Rhubella.

"Hey Rhubella, I'm taking a page from your book and cheating on my boyfriend too." Said Margot.

"Wh-wait, seriously? With who? And what's that loser doing here with you?"

"I'm cheating on Danford with Plucky."

"Really? You couldn't get a hotter guy?"

"Who needs a hot guy when I have a sweet one right here?"

Rhubella raised an eyebrow with Plucky puffing out his chest, only to smirk when she nodded and Edgar took it before bumping into them. "So...what now?"

"I'm gonna dump Danford, you can have the piece of trash for your secret reverse harem." She and Plucky then bumped Rhubella at the same time.

"Hey! Keep quiet in front of the duck." she frowned with the elephant bumping their car back further.

"Let's give 'em one last hard bump!" Said Plucky. 'If I get laid tonight, I'm gonna say that again.'

"Do it."

With one last hard bump, Rhubella and Edgar were thrown from their car and into the cotton candy machine! They cried out and got spun around while getting covered in the sweet.

They laughed before Bugs and Lola bumped them away!

"Ain't I a jackass?" He said with a smug grin.

After getting off the bumper cars, they were holding hands while using their free hand to eat cotton candy.

"Hey, what did you mean back there?"

"About what?"

"Rhubella cheating, I thought she and that rat Roderick were a close item."

"They were a fake item. Rhubella looked at other guys when Rhodrick ain't looking and vice versa. If there was any real item, I thought I was a real item with Danford."

"Wow, wait till Buster hears about this."

Meanwhile with Buster and Binky, the both of them were in Binky's room, kissing passionately.

"So you see, that's why I'm here with you Plucky, you're real, and not fake..."

That's when a charred Danford fell right next to them.

"Danford, what perfect timing..."

"Ugh...Margot? Oh what luck." he spoke getting up while coughing. "You have no idea what I've been through. Trying to survive at that horrid Acme Lue is a nightmare!"

"I'm not here to comfort you, jerk! What is this?" She said while showing him the picture. "Are you trying ask these girls out?"

"What? No!"

"I know that tone of voice. That's when you lie to me! Just like when you spent time with friends, but in reality, you were sleeping in."

"Come-on baby, I'm not a cheat."

"Then prove it, look at me."

"Okay, I'm..." his eyes drifted to Rhubella before getting slapped.

"I knew it!"

"Ow! Baby, don't hit me like..." He was then tied up and thrown into a cannon, head poking out as he saw Margot grab Plucky and kiss him! Her tongue going in! "Oh, you're gonna pay for this you dork!"

"Oh pipe down! It's over you jerk!" She pressed the button before returning to making out with Plucky!

Meanwhile in Plucky's head...

"WOOHOO! We did it boys! We did it!"

"And she's using tongue!"

Back to Plucky himself. After Margot pulled away, they then started heading home.

"So Plucky...wanna share the bed like your 1st night here?"

And just like that Plucky got a dopey grin on his face before letting out a victory cheer and started doing backflips and cartwheels. He then picked her up and started running back to Margot's home.

'I knew that would work.'

At Plucky and Margot are seen sharing the bed, giving each other 'goodnight kisses' for hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Acme love in perfecto V2

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"THIS SCHOOL SUCKS!" yelled Danford while Roderick kicked a locker and Johnny leaned against some with a frown.

"None of the ladies want us, we get pranked as much as a high school freshman, we've got deplorable living arrangements, and this weird alien cat manchild won't leave us alone today!" Said Johnny.

"Bloopy, bloopy, bloopy, I love my pj's~" Sang Brak.

"And I can't even have a damn smoke break!" growled Roderick. "if I don't have one to calm my nerves, I'll explode!"

"I remember when I smoked, I had this weird cough sounding voice."

"Shut up, Brak!" They all shouted.

Dizzy Devil and Little Beeper were waiting around the corner for Babs' signal to strike.

"Dizzy can't wait. Dizzy have huge laugh." he snickered.

"Wait for it...wait for it..."

"Wanna see me do my impression of Harvey Birdman?"

"No! Can you go away!?"

"Now, start teasing Danford about getting dumped!"

Dizzy saluted before spinning over to them.

Little Beeper made them all jump with his beeps!

"Hah, hah! Perfecto meanie got dumped!" Said Dizzy.

"What was that you little creep?' growled Danford.

'Dumped! It was only a matter of time before garbage like you gets dumped.' Calamity Coyote said with a huge sign before flattening Danford with it!

"You acme losers are dead!" growled Roderick while Johnny cracked his fingers.

"Come and get us you rich jerks!" Then Calamity threw that sign at them!

"Get them!"

They chased them but they disappeared as they turned the corner.

"Hey Roderick! Can you believe the money I had to pay for these hi resolution pics of your football team fucking Rhubella?" Said Montana Max. "They were a steal, like how I might steal her from you later tonight."

"You're gonna get it you Yosemite Sam rip off!" he yelled before lunging.

That's when he threw a bunch of holes that they fell into!

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hahahah, and for your info, I was inspired by him, ain't no ripping off here!" he laughed before blowing a raspberry down the hole.

They fell and were getting up.

"Oooh...where are we?"

"How should I know?" huffed Johnny dusting his jacket. "Look at me, my favorite coats all dusty now."

They then noticed all the naked girls.

"Aaah! Perverts!" Babs screamed as the girls all started throwing stuff.

The three guys would have gawked, but got hit a few times and started to run away. As they exited the girls locker room, they were stopped by Arnold, the current hall monitor.

"What's going on here?"

"That no good brat Max made us end up there!" spoke Roderick.

"Oh really?" he reached down and picked them all up by their tails or feet and held them upside down. "Because it looks to me like we've got some peeping toms here."

"Dude, we are telling the truth if you just check the hallways, there will be one littered with holes." Said Johnny.

"Nice try, but it won't work on me." he spoke before grabbing them and started squashing them into a large ball. He then threw them and they rolled into a classroom. They all groaned as they got up.

"Like, what are the exchange students doing here? Like I'm trying to give a lecture." Said Shaggy.

"Aaaaaah!" They screamed and ran away.

"Ree hee hee hee, rat reme ras really ruined rour rep rith the rids raggy." Remarked Scooby.

"Like don't remind me. I could go for an early lunch break Scoob."

They exited the school and ran.

"I've had enough of this school! Taxi!" Johnny hailed.

A taxi came driving up to them before the door opened. They jumped in.

"Anywhere but the front gates of this school."

A bit later, they found themselves at the back of tbe school.

"Hey, what's going on? We said away from the school you idiot." frowned Roderick.

"You said away from the front gates." Said Babs.

"Oh you bitch!" Then they were kicked out of the taxi.

"Someone snitched, telling me we had some students trying to leave school." Said Arnold.

"Ok look. It's clear you're doing your job big guy, so why don't you just pretend you didn't see us." spoke Johnny waving some bills in front of the pitbull's face.

"You can't bribe me." he frowned. "Bribing a hall monitor equals detention right away."

"Well how can you throw us into if we're running away?" Said Roderick as they started running.

"...I will wait patiently and when the time comes, they'll run straight into my fist."

They then found themselves in a dark room.

"Oh great, now where are we?" asked Johnny.

"How should we know? Just find the light switch." ordered Roderick.

That's when a spotlight shown down on Fifi who was laying on a bed.

"Ooooh boys, would you hunks accompany me?"

All their eyes bugged out and looked all around her before going back into their heads and let out wolf whistles. They then charged towards her and pounced only to go through a screen.

"Huh?"

That's when Hampton and Calamity Coyote appeared with Fifi.

"It was just a projection on a screen suckers!" Said Hampton.

'You fell for it.' read Calamity's sign.

"Now then, while everybody laugh at vou, us trois shall engage in a threesome." Said Fifi as Hampton and Calamity grabbed her.

"Aw what?! No fair!"

"What's not fair is all the disrespect you jerks rain down on us, I mean come-on it's not like Mickey Mouse is any of your mentors." Said Babs.

"Haha, in fact, I too do guest lectures at Acme Loo." Said Mickey Mouse, eating popcorn with Wakko. "I prefer the Ajax company, but there's no school affiliated with them."

That's when they threw tomatoes at them!

"Jokes on you, I bathe in tomato paste so I can attract ladies!" Then a brick thrown at Johnny. "Ow!"

"Let's keep running!"

With that the three took off running with a watermelon getting Danford in the head.

As they run through the halls, Brak catches up to them. "There you guys are, what the hell? I was gonna show you the novel I wrote with sage advice."

"You wrote a novel with sage advice?" Roderick questioned.

"Yes, chapter one, what not to do when waiting for the elevator or for people from England, waiting for the lift."

They all face palmed before a giant hammer fell on them. "OW!"

That's when Brak scraped them off the floor and put them on a plate. "Yum, I love pancakes!"

And then run into Arnold's fist!

"See? I told you three."

Dazed and beaten badly they try ducking into one more room.

"Please be safe."

"Awww, a cute kitty, rat and ducky." Said Elmyra.

They screamed and tried getting out but the door was locked.

"What in the? Let us out of here."

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"What Brak? What!?"

"That nice rabbit kid paid me 2 dollars to lock the door."

"I'll pay you 2000 to let us out!"

"Nah, I got just enough to buy the new Pokemon Games, see yah."

"Take us with you!"

"Time for cuddles."

"Aaaaah!" they screamed finding themselves pulled into a tight hug which was ironclad.

"I'm gonna kiss you, and snuggle you, and bathe you, and feed you and never ever let you go."

"Can't...breathe." gasped Danford.

"Serves them right." Said Babs before she and Shirley shook hands.

"Like, we should get pictures for future blackmail material."

"And that's why you're the duck season to my rabbit season." Babs said as she took pictures.


End file.
